Against my past, dream of dead
by littleBaku-chan
Summary: Eine kleine Detektivstory mit Yami, Seto und Noah. Wer Rätsel, Sarkasmus und solche dinge mag kann gern mal reingucken! Ist abgeschlossen...


Titel: Against my past – dream of dead

Genre: Darkfic, Drama

Disclaim: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene damit kein Geld. (Schön wär's)

Pairing: keins

Widmung: An jeden, den sie gefällt

Legende: „jemand redet"

/jemand denkt/

( überflüssige Kommentare vom Autor)

POV – Sicht von jemanden

Flashback – Rückblick

etwas geschriebenes...

Hi alle zusammen. Wie ihr seht nerve ich mal wieder mit einer neuen FF. Es soll ein Mordfall sein. Wenn ich es richtig hinkriege, wird's spannend. Daumen drück Wer eine Ahnung hat soll mir den Mörder ins Kommi schreiben. eg

Mal sehen ob jemand drauf kommt…

Prolog

Bin aufgewacht kann nicht

kann nicht schlafen.

Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn

und ich weiß nicht

was ich machen soll ohne dich.

Kann irgendwie nicht richtig denken,

kann mich einfach nicht ablenken

denn ich weiß nicht

was ich machen soll ohne dich.

Bin aufgewacht aus meinen Träumen

und plötzlich warst du weg.

In starken Böen fuhr der Wind durch die Äste der alten Bäume. Unheimlich knarrend, wie Kreaturen aus der Unterwelt, gaben sie nach; schlugen aneinander. Das verrostete Tor knarrte laut. Der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen und nur hin und wieder erhellte ein Blitz dir Gespenstische Szene. Ein kleiner Junge schien diese Naturgewalt um sich herum gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Schluchzend stand er in einer abseits gelegenen Gruft. Vor einem schlichten weißen Sarg lag ein wahres Blütenmeer. Die meisten waren Lilien. Seine Lieblingsblumen.

Die noch kindlichen Züge seines sanften Gesichtes waren von Trauer und Verzweiflung verzehrt. Sein Körper zitterte leicht.

Komm zurück zu mir

was soll den der Scheiß?

Kannst ich doch nicht einfach so verlassen

Komm zurück zu mir

ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen.

Komm zurück zu mir

was soll denn der Scheiß?

Ich hab gedacht das mit uns das währt für immer.

Bitte lass mich nicht allein

Bin aufgewacht kann nicht schlafen

hab die ganze Nacht lang nur geheult

Nein ich frag mich was ich machen soll.

Ohne dich…

Die dunklen Schatten schienen immer näher zu kommen. Gierig griffen sie nach ihm. Im Schutz dieser Dunkelheit schlich eine Große Gestalt näher und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Der Luftzug des Tores, welche sich hinter ihm schloss ließ die Kerzen flackern und den Jungen frösteln. Der Kleine schien dies alles jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken bei seinem Verlust. Der Mensch, dem er vertraut hatte, der niemals jemanden etwas antun könnte. Dieser kleine sanfte Engel mit den großen offenen neugierigen Augen war von ihm gegangen. Wieso konnte man ihm dies antun. Er war doch für ihn verantwortlich. Er hätte auf ihn aufpassen müssen. Das hatte er ihm doch fest versprochen. Trotzdem hatte er zugelassen, dass man ihm etwas so furchtbares antat. Sehnlichst wünschte er etwas tun zu können. Kraftlos sank er auf die Knie. Der Fremde blieb still im Schatten stehen.

/Mein Gott! Wenn man den so verheult sieht kriegt man ja fast Mitleid. Zum Glück hängt mir nicht so ein Balg am Rockzipfel./ Ein gefährliches Lächeln spielte um seinen Mundwinkel. /Ich würde die Welt verfluchen, wäre ich nicht gegen solche Gefühle immun./ Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. /Geschäft ist Geschäft! Vielleicht versteht er es, wenn er groß ist. Doch schon jetzt könnte er praktisch sein…/ Wehrlos saß der Junge vor ihm. Im Grunde müsste er nur den Revolver ziehen und sein „Geschäft" wäre einen Schritt weiter. Doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Das hier war vielleicht seine Chance. Schon beim bloßen Gedanken, an seinen Sieg, schlug sein Herz schneller. Nachdem er so lange Jahre gewartet hatte, kam es auf ein paar Wochen auch nicht mehr an.

Unhörbar holte er tief Luft. Zwang seine Züge ihre kalten Ausdruck zu verlieren. Wie eine Maske legte Unsicherheit, Besorgnis und freundliche Schüchternheit sich über ihn. Mitleid spiegelte sich in den vorher Furcht einflößenden Augen. Vorsichtig ging er zu dem Jungen hin und tippte ihn leicht gegen die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Die blauen Saphire schreckgeweitet.

Erst als er in die Augen seines Gegenübers sah entspannte er sich leicht. Kurz musterte er ihn und drehte sich dann wieder um. Wobei er sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. Immer hatte man ihm eingebläut keine Gefühle zuzulassen. Wird man von ihnen überwältigt, ist man schwach. Dies hielt er auch ein, wenn er mit anderen, fremden, zutun bekam. Der Fremde lächelte tröstend, tat als bemerkte er die Verzweiflung nicht. Er hockte sich neben ihn. Schweigend betrachteten beide die Kränze. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich an den Jungen. „War er ein Freund von dir?" Unmerklich nickte er. „Mein bester und außerdem mein kleiner Bruder!" Obwohl er bestens informiert worden ist, fragte er weiter. „Hast du denn auch einen Großen?" Wieder kam nur eine leichte Bestätigung. „Warum ist er nicht hier?" Ein teilnahmsloses Schulterzucken antwortete ihm. Das Gesicht war ausdruckslos. In Gedanken weit weg. Einzig der Blick kühlte bei der Erwähnung aus. „War er vorher sehr krank?" Der Trauer wich plötzlich Wut. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, wurden die Knöchel weiß. „Er war gesund und mit Zukunftsträumen, aber…" Atemlos holte er nach Luft. „Aber man hat sie ihm zerstört. Er wollte nicht. Trotzdem hat man ihn ermordet. Und das obwohl er…" Die Stimme versagte ihm. Nein sein Engel wollte noch nicht gehen. Doch jemand hatte ihn… Ein Dämon, ohne Gewissen und Herz, hatte ihm seine reinen Flügel gebrochen. Er wollte fliegen, frei sein, aber als er am glücklichsten war, brach seine Hoffnung entzwei. Man verletzte seinen Glauben und alles wofür er gekämpft hatte. Spurlos ist er gegangen und hat ihn allein gelassen. Vollkommen allein in einer Welt, die nichts interessantes mehr bot. Nichts bis auf die Rache. „Er wurde ermordet!" Obwohl er die Worte nur flüsterte, hallten sie von den Säulen wider. Der Fremde lachte innerlich. Mit ruhiger Stimme fuhr fort. „Kennst du seinen Mörder?" Der Junge nickte leicht. „Willst du Rache?" Erstaunt sah der Jüngere ihn an. „Natürlich!" Leicht schmunzelte der Fremde. „Ich werde dir dabei helfen." Stürmisch ging der Junge auf ihn zu. Dann jedoch wurde er misstrauisch. „Und der Haken?" „Kein Haken. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Du musst mir nur einen kleinen Gefallen tun. Aber der kann warten." Zögernd nickte der Junge. „Wer sind sie?" „Das geht dich nichts an. Ich weiß wer du bist und das reicht." „Woher?" Der Fremde zuckte die Schultern. „Quellen."

Story

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Leise brummte er. Die scheue Sekretärin trat ein. „Verzeihen sie die Störung, aber jemand will sie sprechen." Widerwillig sah er von seinem Laptop auf und bedachte sie mit einem seiner kältesten Blicke. In der ruhigen Stimme schwang ein gefährlicher Ton mit. „Wimmeln sie ihn ab." Die Frau schluckte. „Das habe ich versucht." Genervt stöhnte der junge Firmenboss. „Dann werfen sie ihn eben raus. Ich jedenfalls habe im Gegensatz zu ihnen etwas zu tun!" – „Er hat sich schon mit unserem Wachpersonal gedrosch- ähm gestritten." Um Setos Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. „Wer?" – „Ihr Freund!" Ungläubig zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Völlig verängstigt fuhr sie fort. „Yugi Muto." Langsam spannte Seto die Muskeln an. „Wie lange arbeiten sie schon hier?" – „27 ½ Tage." Die blauen Saphire glitzerten gefährlich. „Räumen sie ihren Schreibtisch. Die neue Sekretärin wird ihn brauchen!" Ungläubig starrte sie ihren (ehemaligen) Chef an. „RAUS UND NEHMEN SIE MUTO MIT!"

Ungeduldig trommelte Yami mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Schreibtisch. Die Frau war vor fast einer Ewigkeit in Kaibas Büro verschwunden. Musste sie ihn erst noch moralisch vorwarnen? Oder hatte sie schon auf dem Weg einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen? Yami fragte sich wie viele Beruhigungstabletten sie wohl pro Tag verbrauchte. Seine Schätzungen lagen bisher bei einer Packung.

Dann endlich ging die Tür auf. Doch statt ihn herein zu bitten stürzte sie hysterisch kreischend hinaus. /Sind wohl doch eher 2./ Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Kaiba hatte seine Laune zumindest schon mal an jemanden ausgelassen. So schlimm konnte es nicht mehr werden. Gelangweilt ging er durch die Tür, die von den Angestellten möglichst gemieden wird. Es hieß die Hölle sei nichts gegen das.

Konzentriert saß Kaiba wieder am Laptop. Yami hustete leicht. „Suchen sie eine neue Sekretärin. Vorher bringen sie mir die Daten der letzten Aktien." Der (unerwünschte) Besucher grinste. /Der macht dem weißen Drachen wirklich Konkurrenz./ „Ich-„ – „Bewegen sie sich oder lassen sie sich hier nie mehr blicken!" In Gedanken verbesserte Yami sich. Der hier war schlimmer. Der „Hausdrache" blickte misstrauisch auf. Er hätte schon längst die Schritte eines verängstigten Angestellten hören müssen. „DU?" Wütend starrte er sein Gegenüber an. „Hi. Dachte, lässt dich mal wieder blicken. Wusste schließlich wie du dich freuen würdest." Ungefragt lies er sich auf den schwarzen Ledersessel fallen und machte es sich bequem. (Soll heißen: Beine über der Lehne.) „Stör ich?" – „Geht dir doch am vorbei." Wieder nur ein Grinsen. Dann jedoch wurde er ernst. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Setos Schreibtisch, während er nach einem Weg suchte das Gespräch zu beginnen. Dessen Besitzer versuchte gerade dem Drang zu widerstehen seinem „Gast" den Brieföffner durchs Herz zu jagen. Yami fing seinen Blick auf, nahm den kleinen Dolch und betrachtete in der Klinge gedankenverloren sein Spiegelbild. /Ich hätte heute Morgen meine Haare doch bürsten sollen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie auch mal wieder schneiden lassen./ Seto krallte sich derweil am Schreibtisch fest. Erst als der Dolch außer Reichweite war, entspannte er sich wieder ein bisschen. Ein zweiter Mord in seinem Haus und der erneute Ansturm der Presse hätten ihm jetzt noch gefehlt. Innerlich versuchte er sich auch wieder zu beruhigen. Tief atmete er aus und entschloss sich, Yami zu ignorieren. Dieser schien sich inzwischen die Worte genau zu Recht gelegt zu haben und versuchte sein Glück. „Weißt du, meinte er während er begann Sonnen in den hölzernen Schreibtisch zu Ritzen, „eigentlich bin ich ja hier um dir mein Mitleid auszusprechen. Mokuba ist jetzt vor einem Monat gestorben und Noah kurz darauf verschwunden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich das schwer getroffen hat. Wenn du also jemanden zum Reden brauchst"- „Habe ich immer noch die Wand, vollendete Kaiba kalt. „Wenn das jetzt alles war: RAUS!" Schwach zuckte Yami die schultern. Er hatte es zumindest versucht. Bevor er aufstand versuchte er es jedoch noch Mal. Der junge Chef lies ihn nicht Mal Aussprechen. Mit einem Blick im Rücken, als wünschte ihm die Pest, ging Yami ab. An der Tür, hielt Seto ihn dann aber doch noch mal zurück. In dem Kleineren keimte Hoffnung. Erwartungsvoll kam er zurück. Kaiba sah ihn genervt an. „Der Dolch gehört immer noch mir!" (Yami hatte ihn sich in die Hosentasche gesteckt.)

Wütend knallte Yami die Tür hinter sich zu. Seine laute Stimme lies die Nachbarn neugierig aufhorchen. „Was bildet sich dieser arrogante reiche eigentlich ein? Er kann von mir aus . ! Die Türklingel unterbrach ihn. Gereizt riss er sie beim Öffnen fast aus den Angeln und sah kurz darauf in das mürrische Gesicht seiner Nachbarin. Diese, ebenfalls sehr sauer, hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestützt und blickte auf ihn herab. „ Wir haben uns ja von ihnen schon eine Menge gefallen lassen, aber jetzt reicht es mir. Jede Nacht unterwegs, wahrscheinlich auf Kneipentour, komische Besuche von und tagsüber schlafen sei. Es ist eine Schande, dass ein arbeitsloser wie sie in der Nachbarschaft lebt. Das Haus den guten Ruf verloren. Und meine armen Kinder, können wegen ihrem Geschrei keinen Mittagsschlaf-." Genervt schloss Yami die Tür. Während er in die Küche ging und alles was ihm im Weg lag beiseite trat, klopfte es immer noch hinter ihm. Erschöpft lies er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „ARBEITSLOS! Wenn die wüsste! Ich rackere mich hier Nacht für Nacht ab und das ist der Dank!" Stöhnend raffte er sich auf und machte sich die Pizza von gestern warm. „Die sollte froh sein, das ich da bin. Dank mir sitzen ein paar der gefährlichsten Killer der Stadt hinter Gittern!" Lustlos schlurfte er ins Wohnzimmer, sank aufs Sofa und schaltete durch die Programme. /Keine komischen Todesfälle. Gut. Dann kann ich vielleicht wenigstens heute Nacht schlafen./ Die „komischen Besucher" waren meistens seine Klienten. Hin und wieder mal jemand der ihn umlegen wollte, aber die meisten brauchten seine Hilfe.

Seine wanderten zu Kaiba zurück. Auch ihm hatte er helfen wollen. Andererseits hatte dieser nicht unbedingt überreagiert. Yami war nicht wirklich unschuldig, dass er so von den Medien bedrängt wurde. Nach langer Zeit entspannten sich Yamis Züge. Abwesend sah er aus dem Fenster. Regen stand bevor. Wie in der Nacht, als Noah verschwand. Heute wurde er offiziell für Tod erklärt. Den Firmenchef schien das nicht gejuckt zu haben. Im Grunde mochten sich Beide nicht besonders, doch vor Mokuba haben sie sich immer zusammengerissen. Trotzdem. War wenigstens ein bisschen Trauer zu viel verlangt?

Yami hatte sich damals mit dem Fall befasst. Er war ein einziges Rätsel gewesen und wurde noch erschwert, da Kaiba nicht kooperierte. Leise seufzte er. Mittlerweile, in all den Jahren, in denen er bereits ermittelte, hatte er sich einen Namen gemacht. Fälle, wo die normale Polizei nicht weiter kam, wurden zu ihm geschickt. Meistens hatte man Magie vermutet, welche allerdings reine, von Menschen erzeugte, Illusion war.

Doch davon hatten die wenigsten eine Ahnung. Auch nicht seine Nachbarin, diese . Wütend schlug er mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Ein Teller fiel herunter. Knurrend hievte Yami sich hoch und holte einen Besen.

„-und isch kann mit Comutern umgeen."

„Und wie sieht es mit lesen aus?"

„Kann isch!"

„Auch japanisch?"

„No! Nur französisch"

„RAUS!"

Naserümpfend verlies die junge Frau das Büro. Kaiba stöhnte. Das war die 43. Bewerberin. Mittlerweile war er sogar bereit seine Ansprüche zu vergessen. Hauptsache sie lackierte sich nicht bloß die Nägel, strickte oder war wie seine Letzte von Aspirin abhängig geworden. Kurz und gut, ein einfaches junges Mädchen, der er Briefe diktieren konnte oder sie anschnauzen wenn er wütend war ohne, dass sie gleich anfing hysterisch zu werden.

„Nächste!"

Ein gutgelauntes Mädchen deren knallrotes Haar von 2 Zöpfen gebändigt wurde, erschien an der Tür. Während sie auf einem Kaugummi herumbiss, lacht sie Kaiba freundlich an. „Hi! Ich bin hier weil ich so'n Freizeitjob für nach der Schule suche. Bei Burger King ham se mich an die Luft gesetzt und-„

„RAUS! NÄCHSTE!"

Ein schüchternes junges Mädchen trat ein. Kaiba sah sie kühl an. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Nach genauer Betrachtung fand er allerdings, dass jede dieser Verrückten, die einen Job bei ihm haben wollten, fast gleich aussah.

„Wer sind sie und was können sie? Haben sie irgendwelche Vorstrafen, Gefängnisaufenthalte oder Drogenberatungsrunden hinter sich?" „Nein!" Mit Kennerblick schätzte der Firmenchef sie ab. Das klang bis jetzt ausgezeichnet. Das Beste jedoch war, das sie kaum was sagte. Perfekt! „Entschuldigen sie mein Herr, aber eigentlich wollte ich sie nur um etwas bitten." Um Kaibas Mund zuckte es. Er hatte sich wohl zu früh gefreut. „Könnten sie mir bitte sagen, wo die Toilette ist?" /Heutzutage gibt es nur noch Irre/ „Freuen sie sich: Hiermit sind zu eingestellt! Arbeitsbeginn: Morgen 6.00 Uhr. Ende gegen 20.30 Uhr. Ihnen stehen 2 Kaffeepausen und 5 Tage Urlaub im Jahr zu!" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Aber sie hatten mich doch als erstes abgelehnt."

„Warum sind Sie dann noch hier!"

„Verlaufen!"

„Wollen sie nicht mehr?"

Eilig schüttelte sie den Kopf und verlies glücklich lächelnd das Büro. Dann kam seine neue Sekretärin noch einmal zurück.

„Und wo sind die Toiletten?"

Kaiba biss sich auf die Zunge. „Rechts den Gang runter."

Jubelnd eilte sie davon.

Derweil lugte die 45. Bewerberin durch den Türspalt. Tief durchatmend nahm sie ihren gesamten Mut zusammen. Das war ihre Chance. „Ich-„

„RAUS UND ZWAR ALLE!"

Die roten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne tauchten die Welt in ein angenehmes Licht. Erschöpft lies Seto sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen und blickte verträumt auf die Stadt unter ihm. Die Straßen lagen verlassen da, denn jeder war jetzt bei seiner Familie. Nur er nicht. In seinem Augenwinkel glitzerte eine Träne. Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach einem Foto in seiner Schreibtischschublade. Auf dem Bild waren sie alle drei auf ewig glücklich vereint abgebildet. Mokuba, Noah und er. Sacht strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die kalte Oberfläche. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an welchem es geschossen worden ist. Mokuba hatte sie alle früh morgens geweckt und in den Park am anderen Ende der Stadt gezerrt. Der Springbrunnen und ein Sonnenaufgang sollten mit drauf sein. Darauf hatte der Kleine damals bestanden. Und gleich nach der Aufnahme wehte ihnen ein Windstoß die kalte Gischt ins Gesicht und sie mussten pitschnass wieder nach Hause laufen. Seto wußte noch ganz genau wie wütend er gewesen war, weil er so nicht an dem Vormittag zum Arbeiten kam. Bei dem Gedanken daran lächelte er müde. Hätte er gewusst, dass es das letzte werden sollte, hätte er gelächelt. Überhaupt, hätte er vieles anders gemacht. Zum Beispiel mehr Zeit mit Moki verbracht.

Langsam verschwamm vor seinen Augen alles. Unaufhaltsam bannten sich die Tränen ihren Weg, rannen über seine Wangen und fielen auf den Rahmen. Kraftlos sackte er nach vorn, legte den Kopf auf die Arme und begann ganz leise zu schluchzen. Die Erinnerungen drohten ihn zu erdrücken, so sehr drangen sie jetzt auf ihn ein, schienen zu verschwimmen. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, durchlebte er den Tag noch einmal, an dem seine heile Welt zerbrach.

Schließlich nach fast endlosen Minuten überkam ihm die Ohnmacht. Vor Kraftlosigkeit und Verzweiflung besiegt fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Es machte nichts, dass er noch im Büro war. Es gab ja niemanden mehr, der auf ihn wartete. Keinen, der sich Sorgen machen würden. Den es überhaupt interessieren würde.

Obwohl es schon spät war, brannte auch bei Yami immer noch Licht. Den Kaffee in der einen Hand, blätterte er mit der anderen durch die Akte auf seinem Schoß. Es war das Protokoll der Polizei, welches bisher gutgeschützt in einem Panzerschrank gelegen hatte. Mokubas Tod war nie aufgeklärt worden. Auch er war gezwungen gewesen sich anderen Fällen zuzuwenden. Jetzt bereute er es. Den Seto Kaiba, den er heute getroffen hatte, war ein Wrack. Nichts ist mehr von diesem jungen Geschäftsmann mit den Zukunftsträumen geblieben. Er war blass geworden, wirkte erschöpft und abgemagert. So kalt er sich auch gab, Yami fühlte aufrichtiges Mitleid. Als Mokuba starb nahm er einen Teil Setos mit sich. Das lachen seines kleinen Bruders war alles um ihn glücklich zu machen. Jetzt durfte er es nie wieder hören.

Auch Yami vermisste ihn sehr. Er war es ihm als Freund schuldig, ihn zu rächen.

Nachdenklich vertiefte er sich wieder in den Tatbestand. Viele Fakten, an denen er sich orientieren konnte gab es nicht, da die Polizei sich lieber aus den Angelegenheiten der „Großen" raushielt. So wie es im Moment aussah, würde es schwer werden überhaupt einen Anfang zu finden.

Folgende Angaben waren von den Bedienstetteten gemacht worden:

ca. 19.00 Uhr – Mokuba zieht sich in sein Zimmer zurück

ca. 19.30 Uhr – Noah kommt zu ihm

ca. 20.20 Uhr – Seto sagt ihm „Gute Nacht" und geht mit Noah

7.00 Uhr – das Zimmermädchen findet ihn in der Mitte des Raumes

Tatwaffe: Arsen (schon 0,2 g führen zum Tod; stimmt echt, ich hab's gelesen)

Weiterhin ratlos betrachtete Yami die Stichpunkte.

-Tod gegen 3.00 Uhr

- offenes Fenster

- Tür offen – sonst geschlossen

/Diese ganze Geschichte ergab keinen Sinn! Warum sollte man einen kleinen Jungen umbringen? Als Rache an Seto? - Da käme die halbe Geschäftswelt in Frage! - Ein Diener? Was hätte der davon! Wer war eigentlich alles im Haus/ Müde lehnt er sich zurück. Am besten er sah sich morgen mal das Grundstück an. Der Polizei kann man vielleicht den Mund mit Schmiergeld stopfen, aber die vielen Diener tratschen auf jeden Fall.

Ohne sich umzuziehen lies er sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Yami stellte sein Motorrad (Kann jetzt einfach mal fahren! Yami: protestiert „Ich habs nie gelernt." –Jetzt schon!) genau vor dem großen Schmiedeeisernen Tor, welches mit Kaibas Initialen verziert war, ab. Neugierig sah er sich um. Die Villa lag mindestens 5 km von der nächsten Siedlung entfernt. Nur eine einzige Straße führte hierher. /Der Mörder musste auf ihr gekommen sein./ Dichter Wald ragte um ihn herum auf. Sollte jemand Kaiba beschatten, hatte er hier die Beste Gelegenheit. Ebenso war es wahrscheinlich in ihm die Mordwaffe verschwinden zu lassen. Ein Glas mit Fingerabdrücken zum Beispiel. Schließlich untersuchte er das Schloss. Es gehörte zu denen, die Kaibas Firma produzierte und war nur durch einen Schalter per Funk von drinnen zu öffnen. Ein Fremder hatte hier keine Chance. Aber was wenn einer der Bewohner des Hauses bestochen worden ist, oder das Fenster nur eine falsche Fährte ist? Yami war drauf und dran seinen Kopf gegen das Gitter zu schlagen. Das war wohl sein größter Fehler. Er machte immer viel zu viele Theorien. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach erstmal die Beweise ansehen? Mit dem Vorsatz die Fragerei zu lassen, klingelte er. Eine Weile geschah gar nichts. Dann jedoch ertönte über Lautsprecher eine Stimme. Sie schien einem älteren Mann zu gehören. /Vielleicht ein Butler/ „Sie wünschen?"-

„Ich möchte Seto Kaiba sprechen." Nach einer weiteren langen Pause, der Mann schien zu überlegen, erklärte man ihm der junge Herr sei nicht zu Hause und er solle später wiederkommen (zu deutsch: Zieh Leine!) Innerlich jubelte Yami. Genau das wollte er doch! „Ich war jedoch mit ihm verabredet." Ein leises Hüsteln erklang. „Von einem Termin weiß ich nichts" Jetzt setzte er alles auf eine Karte. „Es sollten ja auch nur vertrauenswürdige Personen eingeweiht werden!" Wieder ein Hüsteln. Diesmal klang es verlegen. „Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Yami grinste. Das klang schon eher nach seinem Geschmack. In hochmütigem Tonfall meinte er: „Das hat sie nicht zu interessieren!" –„Wenn sie später wiederkommen würden!" – „Nein! Ich habe einen anstrengenden Flug hinter mir." Nach einer Weile, da dies scheinbar nicht gewirkt hatte, trug er noch dicker auf. „"Bestellen sie Seto Kaiba, dass ich in eine andere Firma meine 10 Millionen Dollar investieren werde!" Sofort öffnete sich das Tor. Als der Mann Yami entgegen kam, beachtete er ihn nicht. Nur an der Tür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen. „Tun sie endlich was gegen ihren Husten!" Kopfschüttelnd sah der alte Mann ihm nach. Es wird dem jungen Herren sicher nicht gefallen, zu hören was passiert war. Am besten er schwieg sich darüber aus.

Erstaunt sah Yami sich in dem Raum um. Er hatte sich Kaibas Villa anders vorgestellt. Irgendwie kälter, unheimlicher. Stattdessen fielen die hellen Sonnenstrahlen durch die weißen Gardinen und ließen die Blumen, die überall standen, blühen. Am meisten waren es wunderschöne Lilien. Standen sie nicht für Reinheit und Unschuld? An der Tür klopfte es. Yami wirbelte herum und wurde sofort von strahlenden hellblauen Augen gefangen genommen. Staunend betrachtete er das Zimmermädchen. Diese lächelte sanft. „Ich bringe ihnen Tee." Die Stimme war ruhig. Irgendwie angenehm. Langsam entspannte er sich. In den Jahren war er vorsichtig und misstrauisch geworden und schien die Gefahr schon zu wittern. Erst wollte er sie ignorieren, entschied sich dann jedoch anders. Vielleicht… „Danke!" Und mit dem gewinnendsten Lächeln fügte er noch hinzu: „Bleib doch bitte." Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Wie heißt du?" Leicht nervös senkte sie den Blick. „Thea. Thea Gardner." „Ich weiß durch Zufall, was vor kurzem in diesem Haus geschehen ist und würde dir gern mein Mitleid aussprechen. Sicher ging es dir sehr nahe." Zögernd nickte sie. Yamis Vermutung war bestätigt. Sie schien sehr emotional. „Wie war er?" Ihre Miene hellte sich leicht auf. „Er war für mich wie ein süßer kleiner Bruder. Das komplette Gegenteil von seinem Bruder Seto." – „Wieso sollte ihm dann jemand etwas tun?" Thea zögerte sichtlich. „Der junge Herr hat viele Feinde. Jeder wusste, dass Mokuba sein ein- und alles war." – „Hast du vielleicht eine Vermutung?" Ratlos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Yami sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Was ist mit der Belegschaft, Gästen oder irgendwelchen Freunden?" Das Mädchen wurde trotzig. „Das ist unmöglich! Der Junge war bei uns allen sehr beliebt. Außerdem schlafen wir in einem anderen Gebäude. Die Nacht verbringen nur der alte Butler, die Gäste, die Familie Kaiba und sonst niemand hier!" Yami blieb hart. „Ersten: Kommt ihr wirklich nicht ins Haupthaus. Und zweitens: Von welchen Gästen redest du?" „Ich sagte es doch schon. Es ist unmöglich sich nachts hier herein zu schleichen. Und unsere Gäste sind 2 ehrenwerte Herren, die über jeden Vorwand erhaben sind." Zweifelnd hob er eine Augenbraue. „Maximillion Pegasus und Duke Devlin!" Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und bei Dukes Erwähnung leuchteten ihre Augen auf. Zufrieden stand Yami auf. Er hatte eine Spur. Erschrocken sah Thea ihn an. „Wollten sie nicht auf Seto Kaiba warten?" Yami grinste. „Mir fiel nur ein, dass ich doch keine 10 Mille habe."

Auf dem Nachhauseweg dachte Yami über das erfahrene nach. /Duke Devlin und Pegasus. Die Beiden sind neben Seto und Noah selbst wohl am verdächtigsten. Sicher hätten sie in sein Zimmer schleichen und ihn töten können. Das Gift zu Beschaffen wäre da noch einfach gewesen. Mokuba muss seinem Mörder die Tür geöffnet haben. Er muss ihn mitten in der Nacht hinein gelassen haben. Die Frage ist nur: Wieso? Wenn ich eine Firmenfusion wünsche, bringe ich doch nicht den Lieblingsbruder des Mannes um, den ich überzeigen will. Das ist Schwachsinn/ Gedankenverloren starte Yami auf die Zeitung. Jedes Schmierblatt in dieser Verbrecherhöhle, hatte eine Schlagzeile von der Verbindung zwischen Kaiba Corp. und Industrial Illusion gebracht. Es musste nur noch der Vertrag unterschrieben werden. /Was wollte Duke da? Ziemlich sicher nicht nur mit der Angestellten ins Bett! Warum war er bei Kaiba? Und selbst wenn es an dem Abend Streit gab, erklärt es das Gift nicht. So was trägt keiner zum Spaß mit sich rum. Und dann auch noch Arsen….. Früher war es auch als Erbgift bekannt, da man sich durch Mord zum erben machte. Zusammen mit einigen Abführmitteln lässt es sich nicht mal nachweisen. Außerdem ist es geruchlos und man schmeckt es nicht. Perfekt um es ins Essen zu mischen. Wieso hat man es also nicht als Unfall getarnt/ Entschlossen sich erst Mal zu betrinken und später, nach dem Kater, was zu unternehmen, bog Yami in die Richtung seines Lieblingslokales ab.

Lärm. Überall herrschte schrecklicher Lärm. In seinem Kopf dröhnt alles. Warum konnte es nicht still sein? Warum musste die Sonne scheinen und seine Schmerzen noch verschlimmern? Verzweifelt drehte sich Yami auf die andere Seite. Zog die Bettdecke noch weiter über sich und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Doch selbst das half nichts. Die Nachbarin schaltete den Staubsauger ein, die Vögel zwitscherten weiterhin, ein Hund bellte und kurz darauf hielt die Straßenbahn mit einen lauten Signal. Stöhnend tastete Yami nach dem Wecker, fand diesen jedoch nicht. Brummend raffte er sich auf und begann langsam Richtung Bad zu torkeln. Für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, warum er plötzlich 2 Türen vor sich hatte, da er schwören könnte eine wäre gestern noch nicht da gewesen, doch dann entschied er sich für die rechte. Merkwürdiger weise griff er ständig am Knauf vorbei. Widerwillig fluchte er. „Jetzt hört doch eh mal auf hier so zu wackeln…." Langsam fragte er sich, wie er überhaupt hier her gekommen war. Sonst wachte er doch immer am Tresen auf. Wer hatte ihn nach Hause verfrachtet. Seine (Langsamen) Gedankengänge wurden schließlich von einer erneuten Ohnmacht unterbrochen.

? POV

Er sieht wirklich süß aus, wenn er schläft. Kein Wunder, dass Seto – Chan in ihn mag. Schade nur, dass er ne Fahne hat. Wahrscheinlich ist er immer noch wegen Mokis Fall verzweifelt. Ich frage mich wie es passieren konnte? Wo fing diese Story eigentlich an? Na ja, Yami wird noch ganz schön zu tun haben. Dabei habe ich ihn schon gestern aus dieser Kneipe geholt. Der sollte froh sein. Am Ende wäre er noch in einer Ausnüchterungszelle aufgewacht. Tz, der verträgt wohl nicht viel. Jetzt ist echt schon wieder zusammengebrochen! Warum finde immer ich die Irren! So was will Detektiv sein. Moment mal! Wenn ich es jetzt richtig anstelle, wird Seto sicher eifersüchtig! Also dann, auf geht's zum nüchtern werden auf die harte Tour. Ab ins Bad mit dir- und dieses Mal durch die echte Tür!

Zum 2. Mal an diesem Tag erwachte Yami in bemitleidenswertem Zustand. Nur diesmal hatte er das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Prustend und um sich schlagend schreckte er hoch. Verdutzt sah er sich um. Warum lag er mit klitschnassen Sachen in seiner Badewanne? Dabei war das Wasser noch eiskalt! sein Kopf pochte noch lauter, doch war zumindest der Dunstschleier vor seinen Augen verschwunden. Ein leises Kichern ertönte. Ein Junge, ungefähr 2 Jahre jünger als er, saß am Beckenrand und betrachtete ihn lächelnd. Yami spürte, wie die Sachen an ihm klebten. Der musternde blick der strahlenden Saphire machte ihn verlegen. Irgendwie erinnerte er an Seto Kaiba! Leicht rot suchte er nach einem Handtuch. Doch wanderten seine Augen dabei immer wieder zu dem Jungen. Dessen blau- grüne Haare schimmerten im Sonnenlicht und das verschmitzte Lächeln um den Mund lies ihn noch kindlicher wirken. Gleichzeitig spürte Yami das Verlangen in sich ihn zu trösten. Obwohl er jetzt glücklich schien, sah man ihm an, dass er in letzter zeit viel mitgemacht haben musste. Der Detektiv hatte schon viel gesehen, doch dieser Junge erstaunte ihn wirklich. Einerseits sah er Seto unglaublich ähnlich, andererseits war er doch völlig anders. Stumm sahen sich beide an. Yami wurde langsam unbehaglich. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihn mit Kaiba vergleichen. So, und zwar genauso, hatte er sich ihn immer als Kind vorgestellt. Klein, verspielt und doch war er schon ziemlich ernst. Aber vor allem diese Augen! Yami hatte das wundervolle Gefühl, ans Meer erinnert zu werden. Weit, geheimnisvoll, azurblau. Als er noch klein gewesen war, hatte er sich mit dem Firmenchef viel besser verstanden. Sie waren manchmal zusammen im Sommer zu einer Bucht gefahren. Beide wollten sie mit einem Schiff die Welt kennen lernen. Doch dann starb Setos Stiefvater. Eigentlich sollte sein Sohn der erbe sein, doch hatte der alte Mann kurz zuvor sein Testament zu Gunsten seines ehemaligen Freundes geändert. Seit dem war er gereizt. Doch der wirkliche Bruch zwischen beiden, kam bei einem Fall. Es wäre für Seto das Geschäft geworden, doch hatte er, Yami, den Konzern beim unterschlagen überführt. Leise seufzte er. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war in Vergessenheit geraten!

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte jetzt anderes zu tun, als in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Zum Beispiel erfahren, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. „Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?" – „Mit deinem Schlüssel!" Erstaunt sah Yami ihn an. Er kannte ihn. Irgendwo hatte er ihn schon gesehen. Kurz darauf viel es ihm wieder ein. Sie waren sich das Letzte Mal auf Mokubas Beerdigung begegnet! „Noah?" Der kleinere nickte. „Hallo Yami!" Dieser brachte kein Wort heraus. „Ich dachte du bist tot!", platzte es schließlich hervor. Noah zuckte mit den schultern. „Wie du siehst nicht!" Bevor der andere wieder etwas sagen konnte reichte er ihm ein Handtuch und half ihm aus der Wanne. Dankbar lächelte Yami, doch gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst. „Was ist passiert?" Noahs Gesicht wurde vollkommen ausdruckslos. Es war, als wären alle Lebensgeister aus ihm gewichen. Yami merkte, dass es wohl ein wenig taktlos war. Freundlicher fügte er deshalb hinzu: „Schön, dass du wieder da bist!" Noahs lächeln war jetzt kaum zu deuten. „Da bist du der Einzige! Trotzdem danke!" Verlegen sah Yami zur Tür. „Soll ich Seto bescheid sagen?" Wieder nickte Noah nur leicht.

Das Telefon schrillte. Seto fuhr hoch. Noch müde brummte er etwas und nahm ab. Yugi war am Apparat. Gemischte Gefühle machten sich im Firmenchef breit. Mit aller Mühe konzentrierte er sich darauf, seine stimme kalt klingen zu lassen. Dabei versagte er jedoch gänzlich. „Was willst du?" Yugi stutzte leicht, beschloss den ton dann allerdings zu ignorieren. „Kommst du bitte mal? Es ist wichtig!" Kaiba starrte fragend den Hörer an. Hatte er jetzt eine Vollmeise? „Was!" – „Ob du mal kommst! WICHTIG!" Kaiba schluckte. Kann man zweimal hintereinander dasselbe halluzinieren? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Aber wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht in letzter Zeit diese Frage zu hören. Sonst kümmerte nur Mokuba sein Wegbleiben. Seit wann sollte Yugi plötzlich Interesse dran haben? Sein Herz schlug bis zum hals. Früher als er noch lange im Büro gearbeitet hatte, holte ihn Mokuba immer nach Hause. In die Erinnerung an dieses wundervolle Gefühl gebraucht zu werden erinnert, sagte er zu.

Zweifelnd sah der Firmenchef sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. Nachdem die Nachbarin des Detektivs bei seinem Anblick zu kreischen begann und sofort alle Bekannten die Meldung machen wollet, wer in ihrem Haus war; ihn vor Yamis Tür eine Fahne empfing und sein tot geglaubter (Halb-) Bruder im Flur stand und ihn begrüßte, war er kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch.

Stille herrschte im Raum. Wie vor Jahren in Berlin saßen wieder 3 Leute um einen Tisch und berieten. Zumindest hatten sie es vor. In diesem Fall jedoch handelte es sich außerdem um einen kleinen Wohnzimmertisch. Und statt wichtiger Papiere, stand dort ein Glas Saft, mehrere Kräuter, eine halbe Pizza und eine Schale Erdnüsse. Yami lutschte an einem Aspirin und schien sich nicht entschließen zu können. es zu schlucken. Noah nippte an seinem Saft und Kaiba trank einen Wurzelpeter nach dem anderen. Die Uhr tickte unaufhörlich. Schließlich waren Kräuter und Saft alle und die Brüder sahen aus je verschiedenen Fenstern. Als Yami dann auch noch die Tabletten ausgingen, sah er abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Und noch immer herrschte Stille. Eine Flieg summte über sie hinweg und setzte sich auf die Pizza. Yami fluchte innerlich. Normaler weise redete man bei einem Verhör ein bisschen mehr! Schließlich riss er sich zusammen. Er musste jetzt mal was unternehmen. /Jetzt bloß nichts Falsches/ „Will noch wer was?" – „Saft!" – „Kräuter!" Yami nickte.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verstrich in der jeder wieder seiner Beschäftigung nachging. (Yami hatte wohl noch irgendwo ein paar Tabletten gefunden . ) Dann räusperte der Detektiv sich. Fragend und (leicht) genervt sahen ihn die ungleichen Brüder an. Was wolle der denn? Sie hatten immerhin noch was zu trinken! „Na los! Jetzt sagt's schon! Was ist in der Nacht passiert? Was habt ihr bemerkt?" Noah wurde diskret rot und Kaiba blitzte Yami wütend an. „Meine Nächte gehen dich einen Scheißdreck an! Der Detektiv fluchte laut. Energisch trat er vor Beide. Dort draußen läuft ein jemand herum, der einen scheinbar völlig unschuldigen Jungen eiskalt ermordete und ihr Beiden könntet sein nächstes Ziel sein! Normalerweise interessieren mich deine Familienstreitigkeiten nicht, aber hier geht es u nichts geringeres als dass Leben! ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass es euch egal ist. Verdammt! er war euer Bruder!" Nach dieser Rede sank er erschöpft in seinen Sessel, ignorierte seinen Kater und nahm sich einen Kräuter. Diesen leerte er in einem Zug, während seine Gäste ihn fassungslos beobachteten. So wie es aussah, würde er sich nicht mit Abfindungen zufrieden geben. Gefährlich knurrte Kaiba. „"Spuck's aus! Was willst du wissen?"

Versöhnlich lächelte Yami. /Wurde aber auch Zeit/

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Niemand könnte Mokuba etwas antun. Niemand der noch bei klarem Verstand ist." Energisch nickte Kaiba. „Wenn du **mich** fragst, dann war es ein Irrer! Jemand der das offene Fenster sah und dann…" Demonstrativ gestikulierte er dazu. Leise seufzte Yami. „Schlief Mokuba oft so?" Nachdenklich lehnte Seto sich zurück. „Nicht das ich wüsste…." Yami lies den Notizblock sinken. „Gibt's auch mal ne klare Antwort?" Leicht räusperte Noah sich, hielt dann aber den Mund. Genervt schüttelte der Detektiv den Kopf. „So kommen wir nicht weiter! Ihr müsste mit endlich die volle Wahrheit sagen." Ungläubig zog Kaiba eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du stellst** mein** Wort in Frage?" Verächtlich musste Yami schnauben.

Während er im Zimmer auf und ab Schritt, beobachtete er die beiden ungleichen Brüder verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel. Kaiba thronte selbstsicher wie immer in dem Sessel und schien die Fragerei eher als lästig zu empfinden. Kalt begegnete er Yamis Blick, wobei Noah es die ganze Zeit über nicht schaffte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Statt irgendetwas zu sagen, nickte er nur bei Setos Worten leicht, als wäre in Gedanken woanders. Dass dabei beide etwas wussten, da war Yami sich sicher. Und so ganz nebenbei hatte er noch immer nicht Noahs Verschwinden erklärt. Allmählich wurde der Firmenboss unruhig. „Was ist nun? Wird das heute noch was, oder können wir endlich gehen. Im Gegensatz zu manchen habe ich zu Arbeiten und Geld zu verdienen. Und immerhin will ich nicht so enden wie **du**!" Die letzten Worte waren voller Verachtung ausgesprochen und riefen in Yami eher das Gefühl ihn zu würgen hervor.

Nervös biss er sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte leider keinerlei Recht Seto gegen seinen Willen hier fest zu halten. Wütend fluchte er. Wenn ihm jetzt nicht bald was einfiel, würde schlimmstenfalls noch eine klage wegen Freiheitsberaubung ins Haus flattern. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an seinen wohl letzten trumpf. „Und was war mit eueren Gästen?" Seit Beginn des Verhörs, schien Kaiba das erste Mal nervös. Kaum merklich zuckte er zusammen. „Gäst**e?" **Der Detektiv nickte. „Jep! Pegasus** und** Duke Devlin. Auch wenn die Zeitungen den letzteren verschwiegen haben."

„Und?"

Sanft lächelte Yami. „Nichts UND. Ich will einfach nur wissen wieso!" Gefährlich knurrte Seto. „Woher weißt du von ihm?" Leicht zuckte Yami mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es sooooooo geheim ist." Kaiba lachte. „Bloß keine falsche Hoffnung. Es war harmlos. Er wollte mich nur als Sponsor werben. Für irgend so ein blödes Spiel!"

„Und da übernachtet er gleich?" Gelangweilt zuckte Kaiba mit den Schultern. „Es war spät geworden. Wir besprachen eben die ganzen Einzelheiten mit." Nachdenklich lies sich Yami in den Sessel sinken. „Und was kam am Ende dabei raus?"

„Ich wollte es mir überlegen."

Gedankenverloren schüttelte Yami den Kopf. „Das ist nicht deine Art. Wieso kam es zu keinem Vertragsabschluß? Gab es Unstimmigkeiten?" Fast mitleidig lächelte Kaiba. „Es geht hier um große Summen. Davon hast du keine Ahnung."

Yami brauchte alle Selbstbeherrschung, den Unternehmer nicht hinauszuwerfen. Doch hatte er von der Unterhaltung genug. Länger würde er sich nicht zurückhalten können.

„Wo finde ich Duke?"

„Willst du ihm jetzt auch auf die Nerven gehen?"

Süffisant lächelte Kaiba, doch als er den Blick des Detektivs auf sich spürte, wurde er wieder ernst. „Von mir aus- bitte! Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Du müsstest ihn Am Markt 9 finden. Viel Spaß!"

Gehässig grinste sein Gegenüber ein letztes Mal. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in Yami auf. „Den werde ich haben. Nichts wird schlimmer als **das** sein!"

Verblüfft sah Yami auf die Kartons. /Großes Aufräumen oder was jetzt? Den Laden gibt's doch noch nicht so lange…/ Grob stieß ihn ein Möbelpacker beiseite, als seine genauso „freundlichen" Kollegen ein Sofa hinaustrugen. Eilig rannte der Detektiv in den Laden und sah sich um. Hier irgendwo musste der Herr des Hauses sein und ihm einiges erklären!

Sofort kam Duke ihm auch entgegen. Die langen schwarzen Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und mehrere Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Wie immer trug er seinen Ohrring, einen Würfel, als Markenzeichen. Hektisch sah er sich um, während er mit einer Strähne spielte. Yami war sich sicher, dass er auf viele, besonders Frauen, einen netten Eindruck machte, der noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass er gerade mal ca. 18 Jahre war.

Ein wenig erstaunt musterte Duke Yami. „Bist du für einen Möbelträger nicht etwas klein geraten? – Na egal! Hier!" Entschlossen drückte er dem Detektiv eine Kiste in die Hand. Dann ging er, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, in eine Nische. Irgendjemand hatte dort ein Regal herunterfallen lassen und wurde nun nach allen Regeln der Kunst heruntergeputzt.

Noch immer ziemlich neben sich stehend starrte Yami völlig verdattert auf die Kiste in seinen Händen. Prüfend wog er sie in seinen Armen. Sie schien recht leicht. Danach warf er einen misstrauischen Blick auf Duke. Dieser war gerade dabei die Firma wegen „Beschädigung seines Eigentums" zu verklagen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte Yami sich ab. Der war erst mal für ne Weile beschäftigt. Heimlich brachte er das Gepäckstück ins Klo und schüttete es kurzerhand aus. Er musste sich trotz allem beeilen. Ein wenig nervös durchwühlte er den Inhalt durch auf seiner Suche nach der Lösung.

Leider war es jedoch nur der übliche Papierkram. Rechnungen, Briefe und noch mehr Schulden. Offensichtlich stand es um den Laden schlecht und Duke hatte nun den Konkurs angemeldet. Obwohl er viel verkauft, stand er in den roten Zahlen. Unsummen verschwanden spurlos im Nichts.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Yami die Beträge, Quittungen und dazu gehörende Belege. Bis vor kurzem ging alles noch ziemlich gut. In mehreren Zeitungsausschnitten, welche hier auch dazwischen lagen, hieß es sogar, dass der 300 des erwarteten Gewinns gemacht wurde. Das Brettspiel war ein voller Erfolg. Begeisterte sorgten für eine gute Werbung. Und obwohl das bis jetzt so war, ging das Einkommen, seit kurzen, genauer seit Mokis Tod, zurück! Zufall! – Wohl eher nicht!

„Hey du!" Erschrocken fuhr Yami hoch und starret kurz darauf in die grüne Smaragde. Unwohl schluckte er und lächelte leicht. „Hi Duke!" –

„Schulde ich dir Geld? Wenn ja, dann dich. Ich könnte dich sowieso wegen Hausfriedensbruch zur nächsten Polizeistelle schleppen! Klar?" Gelangweilt hörte Yami zu. Geduzt! Und das von dem! Der Geschäftsführer nahm ihn also auf keinen Fall wirklich ernst. Für eine Befragung ein echter Nachteil! Oder andererseits…. wieso sollte er ihm seinen Namen sagen? Da wäre ja höchstens noch einer da, der ihn um die Ecke bringen würde. Aus schlechter Erfahrung heraus entschied sich Yami, das Spiel besser mitzuspielen. „Also….meine Schwester sagte sie würde sich heute Nacht gern im Park unter dem Springbrunnen mit dir treffen…" Mit unschuldigem Blick begegnete er Duke. Dieser überlegte. „Wieso?" Ein wenig zögernd murmelte Yami etwas.

„Sie will ein Wiedersehen feiern…." Sofort hellte sich Dukes Miene auf. „Ich kenne sie?"

Yami nickte. „Wie heißt sie?" Angestrengt suchte Yami in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem Ausweg, aber er steckte wohl schon zu tief drin. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen merkwürdigen Umschlag. Angestrengt versuchte er den Absender zu entziffern. Duke wurde derweil etwas ungeduldig. Wie von selbst murmelte Yami: „Tea!" Duke dachte nach.

„Blond?" –

„Braunhaarig!"

„Und die Augen?"

„Blau!"

Eine weile schwiegen beide. /B-O-S-T-A ähm…nein…O-M oder N? – S-T-R aße 9? oder … Moment mal! Es ist je verkehrt! Also 6/ Erleichtert lächelte Yami. /Boston Straße 6./ Duke klatschte kurz darauf in die Hände. Erschrocken sah der Detektiv ihn an. /Hatte er etwas bemerkt/ „Jetzt weiß ich es wieder! Die kleine bei Kaiba!" Fröhlich legte er einen arm um Yami. „Na klar werde ich da sein!" Und mit einem kaum zu deutenden Grinsen, fügte er noch hinzu: „Vielleicht sind wir ja dann mal verschwägert!" Gequält lächelte Yami. /Auf diese Erfahrung verzichte ich dankend/

°°°°°

Misstrauisch betrachtete Yami die Kneipe. Sie befand sich in einem Viertel, dass sogar er als unter seinem Niveau betrachtet hätte. Und das sollte laut seiner Nachbarin immer hin was heißen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Sollte sie durch Zufall erfahren, dass er hier war, würde er am ende noch aus der Wohnung fliegen.

Normalerweise fand man hier nur das „Beste" was die Stadt zu bieten hat. Neben Kiffern, Dealern und Strichern gab es hier vor allem Verzweifelte, die in dunklen Geschäften ihre letzte Hoffung sahen. Es wurde gehandelt, verkauft, gekauft, geschmuggelt, geplant, „Freundschaften" geschlossen und noch so einiges mehr. – Doch das alles stand unter der Obhut von den Leuten eines Mannes. Dieser eine beherrschte die Unterwelt der Stadt. Und es war bisher immer besser gewesen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Denn jeden, der sich bis jetzt nicht daran gehalten hatte, fand man am nächsten morgen meistens Tod im Meer schwimmend…

Grimmig lächelte Yami. Hier war der perfekte Ort. Entweder waren die meisten schon im Vollrausch oder sie hielten für einige Scheine den Mund. Meistens auch aus Angst. – Und was die Polizei anging, so hatte sie diesen Ort bereits vor Jahrzehnten aufgegeben. Jede Behörde stritt ab, dass er zu ihrem Einsatzbereich gehörte.

Zufrieden eine Spur gefunden zu haben, lies Yami sich in einer Ecke nieder und betrachtete die Leute die ein und ausgingen.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten setzte sich eine junge blonde Kellnerin neben ihm hin und beobachtete ihn interessiert. Der Detektiv ignorierte sie gekonnt und nippte ab und zu an seinem Drink. Leicht beleidigt zog sie einen Schmollmund. Dann jedoch lächelte sie wieder. Als sie sich näher beuge, fielen ihr die langen blonden Haare ins Gesicht. „Was machst du hier?" – „Warten!" Neugierig kam sie näher. „Auf wen?" Zuerst wollte Yami sie loswerden, dann jedoch kam ihm eine Idee. Wortlos schob er ihr verdeckt ein Foto zu. „Kommt er heute noch?" Misstrauisch betrachtete sie das bild, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Was man nie so genau…..bis dahin hast du aber auf jeden Fall noch Zeit!" Leicht lächelnd schüttelte Yami den kopf. „Damit du mich dann ausnimmst?"

Gelangweilt betrachtete der Detektiv die Umgebung. Es waren inzwischen schon ein paar stunden vergangen und die Uhr tickte unaufhaltsam auf um 4 zu. Müde und erschöpft zahlte Yami und machte sich auf zu gehen. Doch als er durch die Tür gehen wollte, wurde er von einem ziemlich großen Mann angerempelt. Laut fluchte der Fremde und wandte sich zu ihm um. Der Blick zweier misstrauischer und kalter brauner Augen ruhte auf ihm. Mit einer raschen Bewegung strich er einige seiner weißen Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte Yami falsch an. Leicht schluckte der Detektiv. Vor ihm stand **er**! Mit kalter Beherrschung nickte er ihm entgegen. „Hast du mal zeit?"

Mit einem großen schluck aus seinem Glas, versuchte Yami seine Sinne wieder zu beleben. Dabei behielt er den Killer im Auge. Dieser sah ihn nur abschätzend an. „Was willst du? – Ich habe noch anderes zu tun!" Provozierend freundlich lächelte Yami. „Schade! Ich habe mir nämlich extra für dich den ganzen Abend genommen!" Verächtlich schnaubte Bakura. „Ist dein Problem!" Yami bemerkte seine Ungeduld. Vom Gefühl, ihn vielleicht doch besser nicht zu reizen, kam er zur Sache. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft dich buchen zu können….." Skeptisch lehnte sich der andere zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dabei sah er Seto verblüffend ähnlich. Dann jedoch grinste er. „Und was stellst du dir darunter vor?" Yami nahm noch einen Schluck, dann meinte er: „Schon mal was von Seto Kaiba gehört?" Der andere nickte. „Wann?" – „So schnell wie möglich." Bakura grinste. „Das würde mit Aufschlag kosten!" Yami tat gelangweilt. „Ist egal! Machst du es?" Erneut antwortete ihm ein Nicken. Dann lachte er laut los. „Darauf trinken wir!" Gut gelaunt bestellte er 2 Drinks auf art des Hauses. Nach dem anstoßen, tranken beide gleichzeitig, dann wurde Yami schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, waren die Worte des Killers: „Wohl bekommts, Schnüffler!"

Noahs POV

Es tut mit leid. Tränen rinnen über mein Gesicht und verwischen meinen Blick. Selbst den für die Wahrheit. Fast ärgerlich wische ich sie weg. Doch wütend bin ich nur auf **ihn**.

Es tut mir wirklich leid, das musst du mir glauben. Ich habe es versucht, aber konnte es nicht.

Mit letzter Kraft stehe ich auf und werfe mich aufs Bett. Es ist das gleiche, auf dessen Kante du so gern gesessen hast. Immer dann, wenn du etwas wolltest und **er** wie immer keiner Zeit hatte. Immer dann bist du zu mir gekommen...

Verzweifelt grabe ich mein Gesicht ins Kissen. Mein Weinen kann ich nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Laut schluchzend bleibe ich liegen. Es klopft. Ich habe abgeschlossen und will auch gar nicht öffnen. Stur umklammere ich nur weiter das Kissen.

Ich will meine Umgebung nicht sehen müssen. Nicht sehen, nichts hören. Denn das alles erinnert mich doch nur an dich. ALLES! An jedem noch so kleinen Gegenstand hängt ein Stück Vergangenheit. Wenn ich durch das haus gehe, durch den garten, sind es alles die gleichen Wege, die ich dich ständig laufen sah. Ist alles von dir berührt worden. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, ich kann nicht anders. Immer wieder sehe ich dein Gesicht vor mir.

Erschöpft lehne ich mich zurück. Längst haben die Geräusche an der Tür aufgehört. Bereits seit einer kleinen Weile ist derjenige gegangen. EINE WEILE! Gegen meinen Willen muss ich lächeln. Ohne Freude zwar, aber doch… Mein Zeitgefühl hat sich verändert. Es ist erst ein paar Minuten her und ich spreche schon von einer Weile. Aber du musst es verstehen. Jeder Moment dauert mir seit dem du nicht mehr da bist, ewig!

Langsam schließe ich genervt die Augen. **Er** ist wieder da. Will wissen, ob ich zum Essen komme. Wie üblich klingt er ziemlich gereizt. Müde strecke ich mich etwas und brülle dann, dass er verschwinden soll. Warum er immer wieder kommt, weiß ich nicht. Sonst war ich doch auch egal. Genauso wie du. Das einzige, was ihm wenigstens etwas bedeutet ist sein dummes Geld. Soll er sich damit zum Teufel scheren und dich mir wiedergeben! Wütend kralle ich meine Finger in die Bettdecke. Wieso tut er vor mir so, als würde ihm das alles Leid tun? Dass er die Öffentlichkeit anlügt ist ja nicht neu, aber seit wann interessiert ihn **meine** Meinung? Hat er sich denn jemals zuvor darum gekümmert, dass wir die Leitung der Firma gemeinsam antreten sollten? – Nein! Ziemlich geschickt sogar hat er mich ausgelotet und besitzt nun seine volle Macht. Also was will er von mir?

Lange über diesen Gedanken grübelnd sitze ich so da. Inzwischen ist es dunkel geworden und durch mein offenes Fenster weht die kalte Nachluft. Obwohl ich nur meine kurzen Sachen anhabe, ignoriere ich die Kälte. Ich fühle mich so …………so hilflos! Ohne Beweis…..

„OH MEIN GOTT!""

Fassungslos betrachtete Yami die Trümmer, die früher mal seine Möbel gewesen waren. Nachdem er zum Morgengrauen in einer entlegenen Gasse wieder aufgewacht ist und feststellen musste, dass er nicht nur zusammengeschlagen, sondern auch noch ausgeraubt worden war, musste er sich zu Fuß auf den Heimweg machen. Alles war weg. Geld. Schlüssel. Jahresfahrkarte. Sogar seine Uhr. Alles was auch nur ein bisschen wert hatte und irgendwo verscherbelt werden konnte, hatte man ihm genommen.

Vollkommen aufgewühlt hatte er sich durch die gesamte Stadt schleppen müssen und dabei kam ihm immer wieder eine Frage in den Sinn. WIESO? Während er bewusstlos gewesen ist, hätte man ihn leicht umbringen können. Wieso also lebte er noch?

Der Mann, den er suchte, kannte keine Gnade.

Wieso also lebte er noch?

War er auf der falschen Fährte?

Oder war dies hier nur eine Drohung gewesen?

Sah Bakura in ihm keine Gefahr?

Erschöpft legte er eine decke über das Sofa, welches mit einem Messer aufgeschlitzt worden war und legte sich hin. Es gab noch viel zu tun, aber zuerst einmal musste er überhaupt wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Flashback

„Du, Seto?"

Leicht genervt drehte sich Seto Kaiba zu seinem Bruder um.

„Was gibt es denn?"

Der Jüngere lächelte.

„Importiert die Kaiba Corp. in die ganze Welt?"

Ungeduldig nickte Kaiba. „Natürlich! Das weißt du doch."

Erstaunt sah Mokuba ihn an. „Echt in die ganze?" – „Ja!" In Gedanken war Seto bereits wieder bei seiner Arbeit.

„Auch nach Brasilien?"– „Ja!"

Mokuba drehte den Globus.

„Und Afrika?" - „Nein!"

Ratlos suchte er den Kontinent.

„Aber du sagtest doch überall hin!"

Missmutig drehte sich Seto zu seinem Bruder um.

„Nur in die reichen!"

Der Kleinere verstand nicht ganz. Sein großer Bruder seufzte. Bemüht ruhig zu bleiben, versuchte er, es ihm zu erklären.

„Ich schicke meine Technik nur da hin, wo man mir Höchstpreise bietet! Nur so funktioniert ein gutes Geschäft!"

Nachdenklich sah Mokuba auf das aufgemalte Afrika.

„Aber so kommen sie doch nie zu Geld!"

Seto schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ist doch mir egal! – Ich tu' s schließlich!"

Langsam entspannte sich Yami wieder. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und zog den Duft des frischen Kaffees ein. Hier beim Italiener gab es doch immer den besten. Zufrieden seufzte er.

Seine anfängliche Panik war verflogen. Sie brachte ihm letzten Endes ja doch nichts. Nein. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal alles was er bis jetzt erfahren hatte, ordnen. Wenn er die Übersicht verlor, würde es schwer werden, von den falschen Spuren auf die richtige zu finden, die offensichtlich mit allen Mitteln vertuscht wird. Warum sonst sollte sich Kaiba die Mühe machen und ihm den Besuch verschweigen? Oder Bakura in seine Wohnung einbrechen? Vor allem aber, warum sollte Noah verschwinden und etwas später, wenn sich der größte Presserummel gelegt hat, wieder auftauchen?

Den kopf auf die Arme gestützt, betrachtete er die Menschen, die über die Einkaufspassage eilen, drängeln und mir vollen Tüten nach Hause gehen. Langsam sank die Dämmerung über die Stadt.

Yami schloss die Augen. Zu allererst brauchte er eine ungefähre Reihenfolge. Wann fing alles an? Nachdenklich zog einen Stift aus der Tasche und begann auf die Serviette zu kritzelnd. Dabei wurde er immer ernster.

Nach Fertigstellung seines Planes. betrachtete er ihn kritisch. Irgendetwas fehlte. Selbst alles zusammen ergab noch keinen Sinn!

Fakten:

Duke eröffnet seinen Laden

die Kaiba Corp. wünscht eine Fusion mit Pegasus

Duke geht pleite, obwohl sein Laden scheinbar gut läuft

alle 3 beteiligten Personen treffen sich in der Villa und bleiben über Nacht dort

es gab Streit (kein Vertragsabschluss)

Mokuba wird tot aufgefunden

Gründe:

Pegasus – der streit mit Seto

Duke – die Schulden bei Seto (dieser hatte laut Vertrag auch in ihn investiert)

Seto, Noah – eventueller Grund unbekannt, aber beide sind doch nicht auszuschließen

Wer profitiert?

Kaiba, Noah – scheinbar nicht; Mokuba vererbte nichts besonderes

Pegasus – eher nicht; sorgt nur für schlechtes Verhältnis mit Seto

Duke – kennt ihn wohl nicht mal (-.-)

Bakura – möglicher Auftraggeber würde zahlen

Offene Fragen:

Was hat Duke mit Bakura zu tun?

Öffnete Mokuba seinem Mörder die Tür?

Was hat es mit dem offenen Fenster auf sich?

Wo war Noah? – Und weshalb war er weg?

Wer brachte das Gift mir? der Mord muss geplant gewesen sein!

Zeugen:

KEINE

Vermutungen:

hatte etwas entdeckt

Streit (?)

Rache

Grundlos……………

Verdächtige:

Pegasus

Bakura

Duke

Seto

Noah

sollten auf jeden Fall mal überprüft werden!

Kritisch beugte er sich über seinen improvisatorischen Plan. Irgendwo musste der Schlüssel zu diesem Geheimnis liegen. Es war wie wenn man im dunkel nach dem Lichtschalter suchte und sich dabei an der Wand entlang tastete. Irgendwo musste er sein, doch gab es keinen Hinweis. Oder vielleicht doch? War er ihm womöglich einfach nur entgangen?

„Hey Yugi!" Erschrocken fuhr Yami hoch und sah sich um. Er kannte diese stimme doch! Bei seiner ruchartigen Bewegung, begann sein Kopf zu dröhnen und resigniert seufzend sank er in sich zusammen. Behauptete sein Arzt nicht auch immer, dass er mehr auf seine Gesundheit aufpassen sollte? Leise fluchte er. Es wurde wieder schlimmer und sein blick verschwamm leicht, als er versuchte denjenigen zu erkennen. Vorsichtig rüttelte jemand an seiner Schulter. „Du siehst nicht gut!" – „Danke bist auch keine Schönheit!" Nach dem letzten Wort hätte er sich fast auf die Zunge gebissen. Verlegen sah er zu Boden um die Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. „Tschuldige Tea……" Diese betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist überarbeitet! Versuche lieber zu schlafen, als gute Freunde zu beleidigen!" Dann lächelte sie wieder. „Oder habe ich dich bei etwas wichtigem gestört?" Neugierig versuchte sie die Schrift auf der Serviette zu entziffern. Wie beiläufig zerknüllte Yami sie und steckte sie ein. „Nein, nicht wirklich!" Dann versuchte er zu lächeln, wobei er bei diesem Versuch kläglich scheiterte. Sie jedoch schien es nicht bemerkt zu und bestellte sich erst mal einen Kaffee. Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Dann begann Tea zögernd: „Schon …etwas Neues?" Zuerst wollte Yami sie nicht weiter beunruhigen, doch nach und nach erzählte er ihr die gröbsten Details. „Und jetzt" – „Steckst du in einer Sackgasse!" Widerwillig nickte er. Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem Kaffee. Leise seufzte er dann. Es war zum verzweifeln!

Verständnisvoll nickte sie. „Und der 2 Tote wird es ja nicht gerade erleichtern!"

Laut klirrend fiel Yamis Tasse zu Boden. Entgeistert starrte er sie an. In seinem Kopf schienen alle Gedanken durcheinander gewirbelt worden sein! (Blöder Ausdruck ich weis -.-) Ein zweiter? Erstaunt betrachtete seine Miene. „Du…hast es noch nicht erfahren?" Langsam nickte Yami. Dabei kroch die Angst unaufhaltsam in ihm hoch. Wer war dieser 2. Tote? War Noah etwas passiert? Oder womöglich Seto? Beide waren **seine** Spur! Sie waren der mögliche Schlüssel zum Verständnis des Mordes! … Und irgendwie, auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht gern zugab und gegenüber anderen das wohl auch nie tun würde, auf keinen Fall, mochte er die Beiden. Er kannte sie schon seit Jahren und so etwas verband irgendwie. Ihre Sturheit, ihre Streitereien waren unwichtig, vergessen. Nur Hauptsache ihnen würde nichts passiert sein!

Erwartungsvoll biss er sich auf die Lippen. „Sag schon!" Seine Stimme hatte einen kühlen Ton angenommen, als wollte er sich so vor möglichen Schmerzen schützen. Doch zitterte sie leicht. „WER?" den ernsten Ausdruck in ihren Augen konnte er allmählich nicht mehr ertragen. Auf das schlimmste gefasst, holte er tief Luft. „Pegasus!" Für einen Moment hätte Yami erleichtert geseufzt. Doch dann begann er die tragweite dieses Todes zu begreifen. Pegasus war der einzige, mit dem er noch nicht gesprochen hatte! Der, von dem er sich im Stillen so viel erhofft hatte! Gereizt fluchte er. „Wie?"

!T!&

Aufgewühlt hastete Yami zu Seto. Er musste ihn sprechen! Und zwar jetzt sofort! Länger durfte er nicht mehr still schweigend zusehen wie einer nach dem anderen starb! Dafür war jedes einzelne Leben zu kostbar. – Zu wertvoll um es aufs Spiel zu setzten…

in Gedanken hörte er noch immer Teas Worte:

„Es war gestern passiert... Pegasus hatte sich vor einigen tagen gemeldet. er war einverstanden über gewisse Punkte im Vertrag noch einmal ausführlich mit Kaiba zu diskutieren und sich auf eine Lösung für beide Seiten zu einigen. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, lud Kaiba ihn ein, doch wieder hierher zu fliegen. Du musst wissen, dass Pegasus die bisherigen Wochen in seiner zentrale in Amerika verbrachte und im Grunde nicht vorhatte, so schnell wieder von sich hören zu lassen. Wir waren natürlich alle über diesen neuen Verlauf sehr erleichtert…tatsächlich kam er morgen auch mit seinem Privatflieger pünktlich aus Kalifornien hier an und die Menschen, die sich am Flughafen versammelt hatten, warteten gespannt…Genauso wie Kaiba, der ihn persönlich in Empfang nahm… Auf dem weg zur bereitstehenden Limousine drängten sich etliche Reporter um sie. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos und die Bodyguards hatten alle Hände voll zu tun um sie zurückzuhalten…Ich selbst habe alles nur aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet, weil ich neugierig war. Dabei hatte ich nicht einmal erwartet, dass jemand auftauchen würde, da Kaiba eigentlich gewollt hatte, dass es geheim blieb! Von irgendjemandem mussten sie einen Tipp gekriegt haben…Mit viel Mühe kämpften sie sich also praktisch zum Auto durch, in dem er dann einfach tot zusammenbrach!"

So merkwürdig und unwahrscheinlich das am Anfang auch klang, er gab es bei genauem hinsehen doch einen Sinn! Ja es war sogar das naheliegendste überhaupt! Laut Theas Erzählung fand die Gerichtsmedizin einen Einstich auf seinem Unterarm. So musste ihm der Mörder die tödliche Dosis injiziert haben! Er verwendete die gleiche Mordwaffe und brachte so einen wie es aussieht lästigen Zeugen, oder welche rolle er sonst dabei spielte, zum schweigen! Theoretisch könnte es so jeder gewesen sein. Sogar Duke, oder Bakura hätten sich ihm in diesem Moment unbemerkt näher können! Genial! Eines musste Yami seinem Gegner lassen: Er hinterließ ihm nie eine Spur!

Ohne auf den schwachen Protest der Sekretärin zu achten stürmte Yami in Setos Büro. Dieser sah genervt von seinem Laptop auf und bedachte ihn mit kühlen Blicken. „Aber sonst geht's dir noch gut, oder was?" Yami ging nicht auf seine Provokation ein und stützte die Arme auf den Schreibtisch. Dadurch ein stück größer als Seto sah er vernichtend auf ihn herab. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Du weigerst dich einfach mir zu helfen, sagst keinen Ton und versuchst nicht mal Trauer zu zeigen! – Jetzt ist das eingetreten, was ich befürchtet habe: Ein zweiter Mord!" Mit gelangweilter Miene betrachtete Seto seinen früheren Freund. „Du sagst mir da nichts Neues!" Dann wandte er sich demonstrativ wieder seiner Arbeit zu. leicht geschockt starrte Yami ihn an. „Ist das etwa alles was dir dazu einfällt?" Ungläubig registrierte er Setos Nicken. Fassungslos sank er in den Sessel. Seto grinste leicht und fast genüsslich stellte er fest: „Da fällt wohl selbst dir nichts mehr ein!" Yami gab ihm im stillen Recht. Er hatte ihn ja zwar immer für eiskalt gehalten, aber jetzt musste er es einsehen: Denn lachenden Jungen von damals konnte er wohl endgültig vergessen!

Seto tippte derweil weiter auf seinen Tasten und schien dabei auf eine Regung von Yami zu lauschen. Schließlich wurde ihm die Zeit zu lang. „Haust du bald ab oder muss ich jetzt noch den Wachdienst rufen?" Widerwillig nickte Yami. „Wenn ich aber dir helfen kann…" – „Nein!" Nachdenklich sah Yami sich um. Sein blick fiel auf ein Foto. Schwach lächelte er. „…oder einem aus deine Familie…" Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren verschwand er.

Als er hinter sich die Tür zu Kaibas Büro schloss, bemerkte er den neugierig blick der jungen Frau. Freundlich nickte er ihr zu und ging. Am Ausgang hielt sie ihn jedoch zurück. „Wollen sie nicht noch einen Termin für nächstes Mal?" Schwach schüttelte Yami den Kopf. „Es wird kein nächstes mal geben!"

Vor sich hinsinnend ging er durch die Stadt. Ohne sich umzusehen ging er weiter stur gerade aus, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet. In seinem inneren war ihm nach heulen zu mute. Wie konnte Seto nur zu weit gehen? Wieso war es ihm so…..egal?

Immer verzweifelter ging er Schritt um schritt ohne sagen zu können wohin. Hatte es denn überhaupt noch einen Sinn, dass er weitermachte? War es denn im Grunde nicht egal? – Es waren 2 Leben ausgelöscht worden, für immer von dieser Welt von verschwunden und alles was er sagte war: Haust du endlich ab?

Lustlos trat Yami gegen eine dose vor ihm. Bisher war es doch selbstverständlich, dass man das Andenken eines Menschen in Ehren hielt. Aber wenn Seto wirklich Recht hatte, war es gleichgültig! Wenn man es genau betrachtet nutzte es diesem Menschen nichts!

Kam er dadurch zurück? – NEIN!

Wieso also sollte er sich so abmühen, am ende noch sein eigenes leben riskieren, wenn seine Ermittlungen doch nur ….nur lästig waren…

Wie durch Zufall war er auf dem Friedhof der Stadt gelandet. Resigniert zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er war jetzt schon einmal so richtig verzweifelt, da konnte er sich auch gleich mal bei Mokuba sehen lassen.

Wie als hätte er ihn erwartet stand Noah da. Leicht lächelte er und nachdem er einen Blick auf Yami geworfen hatte, trat noch Mitleid in seine Züge. „Da hast mit Seto gesprochen!" Es war weder eine Frage, noch schwang Neugierde in seiner Stimme mit. Es nur eine einfache Feststellung. Leicht verwundert sah Yami ihn an, doch lächelte er nur wieder. Genauso wie damals. Nicht zu deuten oder irgendwie einzuordnen. „Nur er schafft so was bei einem Menschen…" Dann wandte er sich den Blumen zu, die Yami jetzt erst bemerkt. Dabei musste er sie die ganze zeit über in der Hand gehalten haben. Es waren Lilien.

Sorgfältig und vorsichtig stellte Noah sie in eine Vase und füllte Wasser hinein. Dann stellte er sie auf einen freien Platz setzte sich zu Yami, der sich auf eine der Bänke niedergelassen hatte. Beide schwiegen, sahen nur auf das Grab. Leise seufzte Yami nach einer Weile. Erschöpft lehnte er sich nach hinter und sah zum Himmel. Es braute sich etwas zusammen! Dunkle Wolken jagten sich und von fern klang bereits leise das Donnern. Ohne ihn anzusehen, murmelte Noah etwas. Eher verwundert wandte Yami sich ihm wieder zu. Verwirrt betrachtet er den Jungen. „Was?" Dieser sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. wieder spürte Yami ihr Blau auf sich ruhen. „Ich fragte wieso du aufgegeben hast!" Zum ersten Mal seit langem schien Noah wieder die gleiche Lebenskraft wie früher zeigen. „Jetzt sag schon! Wieso gibst du auf?" Tränen standen in seinen Augen. „Wieso gibst du auf und lässt das alles zu? Da hattest mir doch versprochen eine Lösung zu finden!" Aufgeregt sprang er auf und baute sich vor Yami auf. Dieser wusste so schnell nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. „So etwas habe ich nie gesagt!" Noah schüttelte den Kopf. „Werde nicht kleinlich! Du hast es zwar nie ausgesprochen, aber deine Augen sprachen jedes Mal wenn ich hinsah Bände!" Leicht begann er zu zittern. „Ist es dir etwa auch egal geworden? Interessierte dich doch nur das Geld, dass du dabei machen könntest? – Und jetzt, wo es so schlecht für dich aussieht, gibst du auf!" Immer wütender steigerte er sich in seine rede hinein. „Ja verdammt noch mal! Ich habe dir vertraut!" Die letzten Worte waren geschrieen. Dann jedoch beruhigte er sich schnell wieder. Mit dem traurigen lächeln auf den Lippen verabschiedete er sich dann. „Es scheint, als könnten die Menschen, in die man Erwartungen setzt, doch nichts andres als einen enttäuschen. Jedes Mal, immer wieder!"

Geschockt sah Yami ihm nach. Hatte er Recht? – Nein! Ihn interessierte nicht das Geld!

Traurig sah er zu Boden. Er hatte doch nur gedacht, dass es niemanden nützt!

Inzwischen fielen die ersten Regentropfen. Ganz langsam begann es, bis es dann geradezu goss. Weiterhin blieb Yami auf der Bank sitzen. Als im jedoch die Situation bewusst wurde, hätte er lachen können. Über sich selbst. Doch wäre es kein freudiges gewesen. Eher Spott…

Bis auf die Haut durchnässt stapfte er durch die Stadt, auf dem weg zu seinem nach Hause…

Es gab doch noch jemanden, der weiterkämpfte. Als er die Augen schloss, sah er immer wieder zwei blaue Saphire vor sich, wie sie ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen…

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an seine erste Begegnung mit Noah. Sie trafen sich in der Villa, als er Seto einmal besuchen wollte. Damals als er noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass er Setos Stiefbruder war, hatte er sich gefragt, wer dieser Junge doch sei! Und schon damals, hatten seine Augen diesen Glanz. Dieses Funkeln. Doch damals war es pure Lebenslust, Neugierde und auch ein wenig Naivität gewesen. Ein Kind. Heute wirkte er ihm gegenüber viel reifer. Gefasster…verzweifelter. Als wäre ihm ein teil seiner eigenen Seele entrissen worden. Als würde ihn nichts mehr hier halten können…

Leise seufzte er. Die Brüder sind sich ähnlicher als sie dachten! Doch damit wenigstens wieder einer von ihnen lächeln kann, damit er dieses warme Blitzen in den Augen wenigstens einmal noch sehen konnte, musste er wohl durchhalten. Und nebenbei Noah vom Gegenteil, was die Menschen anbelangt, überzeigen!

Unruhig ging Seto in seinem Büro auf und ab. Diese neue Entwicklung der Ereignisse passte ihm so überhaupt nicht! Mit fast raubtierartigen Bewegungen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, arbeitete er fieberhaft an einer Lösung. Nur vom Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen. Gereizt fauchte er die eingetretene Person an. „Verschwinde! Was wenn ich dich einer sieht?" Kopfschüttelnd musterte Duke ihn. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du es dir noch einmal überlegt hast!" Gefährlich leise knurrte Seto. „Ich habe einmal NEIN gesagt und ein Kaiba ändert seine Meinung nie!"

Trotzdem er ihn mit unmissverständlichen Blicken zum Gehen aufforderte, blieb sein Besucher. Wortlos sank Seto in seinen Sessel und beobachtete ihn. Doch Duke blieb hartnäckig.

Als dem Firmenchef etwas einfiel, lächelte er kühl. „Hattest du in letzter Zeit Besuch?" erstaunt sah Duke ihm direkt in die Augen. „Nein! Wieso?" Misstrauisch zog der Ältere eine Augenbraue hoch. Sollte Yami von seinem Vorhaben abgefallen sein? Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich! Leicht neugierig hakte er nach. „So ein Kleiner. Gewöhnungsbedürftige Frisur, große Klappe und schnüffelt überall rum wo er nichts zu suchen hat!" Nachdenklich begann der ehemalige Ladenbesitzer mit seine Haarsträhne zu spielen. „Weis nicht so genau…im Geschäft gingen jeden tag Leute ein und aus…erinnere mich selten an Kunden…" Seto schnaubte. „Hängt bei dir ja vom Körperbau ab…" Mit scharfem Ton fügte er dann hinzu: „Wollte dich ausfragen!" Bedeutungsvoll sah er ihn an, doch Duke reagierte nicht. Wobei Seto sich nicht sicher war, ob dieser nicht wollte, oder nur zu blöd war…

Leise seufzte er deshalb. „Stehl mir nicht noch mehr Zeit! Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich arbeit!"

Laut schrillte die Tür. Yami knurrte genervt. Wollte seine Nachbarin schon wieder Streit? Er hatte doch gestern extra den Hausflur gefegt! Zu langsam wie möglich stellte er seine Tasse hin und ging zur Tür. Wenn er Glück hatte, hörte es vielleicht zwischendurch auf! Wer weiß das schon. Neugierig spähte er durch den Türspion, doch sein Besucher hatte mit voller Absicht die hand davor gehalten. Leise seufzte der Detektiv, holte tief Luft, zwang sich zur Ruhe und öffnete dann lächeln. Kurz darauf versteinerten seine Gesichtszüge und eher aus einem Reflex heraus knallte er die Tür zu. Doch sein Besucher stellte blitzschnell den Fuß dazwischen. Mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht, was sicher vom Schmerz, den Tür verursachte herrührte, drängte er sich in die Wohnung. Fragend sah Yami zu, wie Duke zum Sofa humpelte und sich drauf fallen lies. Dort zog er erst mal den Schuh aus und betrachtete kopfschüttelnd seinen Fuß. „Ne nette Begrüßung, findest du nicht?" Yami schnaubte zur Antwort verächtlich. Misstrauisch setzte er sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel. Duke standen fast die Tränen in den grünen Augen. „Hast du es denn nicht mal nötig Verbandszeug oder so was zu holen?" Gespielt gelangweilt raffte Yami sich auf und holte die Box aus dem Bad. Dann verband er ihn, was in seinen Augen so völlig übertrieben war. Doch sein Besucher bestand darauf. Als der Detektiv fertig war, sank Duke im Sofa zusammen, als wollte er schlafen. Mit den Schultern zuckend ignorierte Yami es und setzte Wasser für Tee und Kaffee auf. Nachdenklich goss er die Getränke in die Tassen. Warum war Duke hier? Wie kam er überhaupt hierher? Unwillig stellte er das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und ging zum Fenster. Duke schwieg noch immer, trank nur ab und zu einen Schluck. Missbilligend beobachtete Yami ihn. Der andere grinste: „Hatte ne anstrengende Nacht!" Yami verdrehte die Augen. „Und deshalb kommst du zu mir. U mir netter weise die Details erzählen!" – „Willst du denn welche hören?" – „Vorher brennt ein Pastor die Kirche ab!" Duke zuckte mit den Schultern. „War ja nur eine Idee…"

Abermals lies sich Yami vor ihm nieder. „Was willst du wirklich bei mir?"

Ernst betrachtete Duke ihn. „Dich warnen…" Yami verstand kein Wort. Das war ein schlechter Scherz! Aber andererseits…wie hatte der Ladenbesitzer ihn ausfindig machen können? Er hätte ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht kennen dürfen! Ratlos sah er Duke an. Hatte er ihn unterschätzt? Duke seinerseits hatte offensichtlich keine Lust deutlicher zu werden. Absichtlich wich er seinem Blick aus, trank nur immer wieder einen Schluck. Yami schwieg ebenfalls, wartete, hoffte, der andere würde ihm noch mehr erzählen.

Leicht seufzte Duke. „Ich war bei Kaiba. Er hat klar Schiff gemacht, mir von dir erzählt, nachdem ich ihn drängte." Als er fort fuhr, sah er ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß auch nichts, nicht viel mehr als du…aber bei einem, bin ich mir sicher: Wer nachfragt steckt in Lebensgefahr!" Traurig lächelte er. „Die Sache ist ziemlich groß. Und wenn du mich fragst, nicht mal Kaiba geheuer!" Yami nickte. „Sag du mir trotzdem was genau du alles zu plaudern hättest?" Duke sah zu Boden. „So wie es aussieht, könnte ich der nächste sein, den man tot findet…" Wieder antwortete ihm Yamis Nicken. „Ich weiß, wie riskant es für dich werden könnte, aber irgendetwas kann mir vielleicht helfen, schlimmes zu verhindern!" Duke stimmte ihm zu. Dann grinste er. „Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass meine weiblichen Fans niemanden haben!" (drop -.- gesundes Selbstvertrauen…oder maßlose Überschätzung…Yami: nick)

Ungeduldig trommelte Yami mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. Wenn Duke nicht bald zur Sache kam… Leicht gereizt unterbrach er die Ausführungen über seine Verkäuferin uns fragte nach Mokuba. Mit großen Augen sah Duke ihn an. „Was soll mit dem sein? Yami schlug sich mit der hand an die Stirn. „ER IST TOT!" Duke schien dies nicht halb so wichtig zu finden, wie sein vorheriges Thema und winkte ab. Am Rande seiner Wut schlug Yami auf die Tischplatte. „Ja verdammt! – Deshalb bist du hier! Was weißt du über den Mord?" Leicht vor sich hinbrummelnd nippte Duke an seinem Kräuter. (Sind inzwischen wieder beim Alk gelandet…°) „Ja...gleich…" Yami lies sich wieder zurückfallen und hörte zu. Und was er da hörte, behagte ihm gar nicht. Gleichzeitig rückte es alles in ein anderes Licht.

„Ich hatte das Spiel erfunden. Und mein Gott, es war klasse geworden! – Mein ganzer Stolz! Das einzige Problem, dass ich hatte, waren meine Schulden. Ich hatte alles Geld von mir in die Entwicklung investiert ohne an eine Vermarktung zu denken! So steckte ich ziemlich in der , da ich keinem Sponsor oder den Banken eine Sicherheit garantieren konnte! Ich tapste von einem zum anderen und wurde immer wieder abgewiesen, als so ein komischer Typ bei mir erschien. Er stellte sich als Bakura vor und wäre bereit die ganze Angelegenheit zu finanzieren. Begeistert war ich einverstanden und wollte mich schon auf den Weg zu einer Bank und den entsprechenden Ämtern machen, als er mir sagte, dass würde er übernehmen. Er sagte, ich müsse nur den Laden aufmachen und mich um nichts kümmern. Wäre ich damals nicht in diesem Freudentaumel gewesen, hätte ich wohl verdacht geschöpft. So aber lief alles und mein Geschäft war ein Erfolg. Ich machte sogar so viel gewinn, dass schon früh Kaiba bei mir einstieg. – Dabei brauchte ich mich um nichts zu kümmern. Sogar die Angestellten wurden mir zur Verfügung gestellt. Alles was ich tun musste, war ständig zu Terminen unterwegs zu sein und zu so immer zu werden! Manchmal sah ich den Laden ganze Wochen nicht! Dann, als ich eines Tages mal wieder dort auftauchte, entdeckte ich, dass sie mich die ganze zeit an der Nase herum geführt hatten. Der abgeschlossene Vertrag war nur für einige Zeit gültig. Nachdem sie ihren gewinn gemacht hatten, ließen sie mich fallen. – Und ohne ihre Hilfe ging es nicht. Das schlimmste war dann noch, dass alles Geld von mir, von ihnen bei Spekulationen absichtlich verloren gegangen war und jetzt ihnen gehörte.

Ich war bankrott. Konnte nicht mal mehr, die Miete für den laden bezahlen, oder die teuere Werbung, die Herstellung, ja gar nichts mehr bezahlen...Mehrmals war ich schon bei Kaiba, um ihn zu erwärmen, auch in der Todesnacht, doch er lies mich immer wieder gehässig abblitzen. – Und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was genau passiert ist!"

Beide schwiegen. Duke trank ein Glas nach dem anderen, spülte seine Enttäuschung, Wut, Hilflosigkeit hinunter. Yami verarbeitete diese neuen Informationen. Tief in seine Gedanken versunken, stand er wie automatisch auf, holte jene Akte von Mokubas Tod heraus und durchblätterte sie. Doch kam er nicht weiter. Er ahnte, nein er wusste, er war auf der richtigen Spur. Sein Irren war zu Ende. Die Lösung schien zum Greifen nah, doch noch fehlte das eine letzte und entscheidende Puzzleteil. Er brauchte nur noch dieses Stück, diese Info, dann konnte er das gesamte Bild betrachten.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein klirren. Duke hatte sich wohl doch einen zuviel hintergekippt und schlief zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa seinen Rausch aus. Leicht lächelte Yami. Der ärmste hatte eine Menge mitmachen müssen!

Möglichst leise schlich er zu ihm und sammelte die Scherben des Glases, das seinem Gast runtergefallen war auf. Auf dem Boden schimmerte nur eine kleine Pfütze. Vorsichtig kramte er mit einer Hand in seiner Hosentasche, während er mit der anderen die fast winzigen Splitter hielt. Doch statt ein Taschentuch hervorzuziehen, fand er nur eine Serviette. Verdutzt starrte er sie an, bis ihm die Szene im Cafe wieder einfiel. Gedankenlos wollte er sie gerade zum Wischen benutzen, als sein Blick auf seine Schrift fiel. Augenblicklich stoppte er und starrte sie an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Das war es! DAS FEHLENDE TEIL! – Die Verbindung, welche er die ganze Zeit über gesucht hat!

Verdächtige:

Pegasus

Bakura

Duke

Seto

Noah

sollten auf jeden Fall mal überprüft werden!

Nachdenklich nickte Yami, strich anschließend die Namen „Pegasus" und „Duke" durch.

Mit wachsender Aufregung fiel nun auch „Noah" seinem Rotstift zum Opfer...

Übrig blieben „Bakura" und „Seto"...

Offene Fragen:

Was hat Duke mit Bakura zu tun? **Geklärt!**

Öffnete Mokuba seinem Mörder die Tür?

Was hat es mit dem offenen Fenster auf sich?

Wo war Noah? – Und weshalb war er weg? weil er etwas wusste?

Wer brachte das Gift mir? ** der Mord muss geplant gewesen sein!**

Eilig warf er einen abschätzenden Blick auf Duke. Dieser würde wohl noch für eine Weile pennen. Musste er die Sache eben allein klären. Denn wenn er jetzt Recht hatte, war Eile geboten! Von der vorher schon gemachten schlechten Erfahrung mit Bakura, nahm er sich die Minuten, einen Zettel für den Betrunkenen da zu lassen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

„_Und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was genau passiert ist!" _

_Vermutungen:_

_hatte etwas entdeckt_

_etwas entdeckt wie die fehlende Verbindung von Seto \ Bakura_



Nervös rannte Yami durch die verlassenen Straßen der Stadt. Wie schon so oft in letzter zeit jagten sich die Tiefhängenden dunklen Wolken und ein fernes Grollen, kündigte das nächste von unzähligen Gewittern an. Atemlos sah Yami sich um. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Niemand war jetzt noch so dumm durch die Gegend zu laufen. Immerhin um kurz nach 10 Uhr nachts! Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Platz, eilig schloss er die Garage auf, bevor er sich den Helm überstülpte und aufs Motorrad setzte. Der Motor heulte auf und wie als Echo ertönte das erste Donnern.

Am Wolkenkratzer, wo Setos Firma ihren Standpunkt hatte vorbei, an der Straße, wo Dukes ehemaliger Laden war bog er von der Stadt heraus auf eine einsame Landstraße. Bald endeten die Felder abrupt und Wald begann.

Und während dieser Fahrt, waren seine Gedanken bei der einzigen Person, der es zu verdanken war, dass er so weit kommen konnte. Wenn er Recht behalten sollte, würde es höchste Zeit werden, den Schuldigen zu stellen! Denn unter den gegebenen Umständen, würde dieser alles dafür tun, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

In der Nähe der Villa drosselte er das Tempo und stellte sein Motorrad schon einige Meter vorher im Gebüsch versteckt ab. Vom Regen völlig durchnässt, betrachtete er das eiserne Tor! In Erinnerung, was Tea ich einmal erzählt hatte, betätigte er die Klingel für die Dienstboten, doch nichts geschah! Leise fluchte er, ging wie im Käfig immer wieder am Tor auf und ab, suchte nach einem Weg auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Von Unruhe getrieben, suchte er die Mauer ab. Doch wie erwartet, bröckelte sie nirgends. Wütend biss er sich auf die Lippen, sah sich um.

Dann kam ihm die rettende Idee! So nah wie möglich fuhr er mit der Maschine an die Mauer. Sich dann darauf stellend hangelte er sich mit großem Kraftaufwand über die Barriere.

Nur ein leises Rascheln zeugte von seinem Sprung auf die Blumenrabatten.

Dann plötzlich durchfetzten 4 Schüsse dicht aufeinander folgend die Ruhe!

Vorsichtig schlich er durch die verlassenen Gänge des riesigen Hauses. Lautlos einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, suchte er jedes Zimmer ab. Das Haustürschloss zu knacken, war ein Kinderspiel gewesen und um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, hatte er sich durch Übung gewöhnt die Straßenschuhe abgebürstet. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob ein Jäger nicht zum Gejagten werden konnte!

Misstrauisch sah er sich immer wieder um, spähte um jede Ecke, doch alles war still.

Eilig hastete er nach oben, seine Vorsicht inzwischen fast vergessend. Wer auch immer verletzt wurde, vielleicht konnte er ihm noch helfen! Panisch riss er die Tür zu Kaibas Büro auf und erstarrte Augenblicklich!

Langsam machte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, sah sich fassungslos im Zimmer um, In der Mitte des Raumes blieb er stehen. Am Schreibtisch, auf je einer Seite, lagen 2 zusammengesunkene Gestalten. Blut floss zu Boden, verteilte sich von selbst über den Teppich, auf dem das kleine Einschussloch einer Kugel zu erkennen war.

Leicht zitternd erkannt er Noah, ihm gegenüber schimmerte im Mondlicht das weiße Haar des Killers. Vorsichtig tastete Yami nach dem Puls des Älteren. Nichts. So wie es aussah, war der einzige und offenbar letzte Schuss auf ihn selbst abgegangen und tödlich gewesen. Zaghaft spähte Yami zu Noah. Dieser hatte eine Kugel in die Schulter bekommen und eine, welche seinen Arm leicht gestreift hatte, so dass lediglich sein Pullover einen Riss hatte. Keine davon war lebensgefährlich, doch war Yami sich nicht sicher, wie viel Blutverlust der Junge verkraftete, da dies von jedem Menschen unterschiedlich war. Doch schon bei einem Liter, war für die meistens Sense! Energisch schüttelte Yami den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war Bakura hier eingebrochen, Noah ihn gefunden. Dann folgten die zwei Schüsse auf ihn und der Mörder nahm sich das Leben. So sah es aus, aber...aber...es passte nicht. Die Geräusche, die er gehört hatte, kamen viel zu schnell aufeinander! Außerdem war der Killer scheinbar niemand, der sehr schnell die nerven verlor!

Sorgsam nahm er die Pistole aus der noch warmen Hand und warf einen Blick ins Magazin. Dann hielt er die Luft an. Von fünf möglichen Kugeln, war nur eine abgefeuert worden!

Hinter hörte er das Entsichern einer Pistole. Angespannt versteifte er sich. Nein! Eine kalte Stimme, forderte ihn auf, die Waffe wegzuwerfen. Widerstandslos tat er es, drehte sich um. Unwirkürlich lächelte er spöttisch, wusste wie sehr es den anderes reizte. Dieser lies es sich nicht anmerken, zog nur wieder in seiner üblichen Art die Augenbraue hoch.

Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, blitzte es in den blauen Saphiren. „Wie lange hast du es schon gewusst?" Yami schnaubte verächtich. „Als Bakura mich zusammenschlug! Er hätte nichts von mir wissen können. – Du aber wusstest, dass ich zu Duke ging. Dem hast du doch niemals was zugetraut und deshalb den Killer gewarnt!" Zufrieden lächelte Seto. „Natürlich versagte dieser Möchtegern-Unternehmer. Es war alles kinderleicht und verlief wie geplant!" Stolz trat er aus dem Schatten heraus, genau ins Licht des Mondes welches durch die Vorhänge fiel. Mit der gleichen Kälte wie vorher fuhr er fort, wobei diesmal auch Wut mitschwang: „Alles war perfekt. – Aber du musstest dich immer mehr einmischen! Als ich dich in meinem Büro abwimmelte, hatte ich gehofft, deine Selbstsicherheit zunichte zu machen, doch du hast leider eine schlechte Angewohnheit: Je schwerer es wird, umso mehr kämpfst du!"

Wie selbstverständlich strich Yami sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich war mir damals sicher geworden, dass du in der Geschichte tiefer drinsteckst, als am Anfang von mir angenommen...und ich muss zugeben..." Grinsend sah er in die kalten Augen. „...ich muss zugeben...ohne die Standpauke deines Bruders hätte ich wohl das Handtuch geworfen..." Verächtlich schnaubte Seto. „Ich hielt nie viel von ihm!" – „Aber du hast ihn ernst genommen!" Yamis Grinsen wurde breiter. „Sonst hättest du ihn doch niemals bei Pegasus einquartiert, damit er sich nicht auch noch einmischt! Pech war nur, dass Pegasus die Nase voll hatte von dir. Da hieß es ihn loswerden, bevor jener es tat! Die Spritze in der Menge...stammte von dir! " Misstrauisch legte Kaiba den Kopf schief, blinzelte Yami an. „Woher weißt du das?" Der Detektiv zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte gepokert und durch Zufall gezielt. In gelangweiltem Tonfall antwortete er jedoch: „Das war eindeutig! - Du warst jedes Mal, wenn etwas passiert in der Nähe! Zum Beispiel öffnete Mokuba **dir** auf jeden Fall dir Tür! Als er aber erkannte, wer noch da war, wich er zurück und erreichte die Mitte des Zimmers! Das Fenster selbst war wohl nur eine falsche Fährte, oder du hast Bakura da mit Absicht rausklettern lassen!"

Seto lachte, zuckte dann ebenfalls mit den Schultern. „Kann mir ja auch egal sein, wie viel du noch rausgekriegt hast. Du wirst es sowieso keinem mehr sagen können!" Drohend richtete er die Waffe auf Yami. Dieser wurde augenblicklich ernst. „Wenn du jetzt aufhörst hast du noch eine Chance! – Ich weiß, dass Mokuba nicht wegen dir starb! Du hättest DAS nie über dich gebracht und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Idee von Bakura stammte!...und der Mord an ihm...den können wir als Notwehr darstellen...wenn du dich jetzt ergibst, dann hast du noch eine Chance!" Inzwischen schrie er fast.

Stur schüttelte sein früherer Freund den Kopf. „Was für eine Zukunft? – In 10, 20 Jahren vielleicht, mal auf Bewährung? – NEIN!"

Langsam schloss Yami die Augen, biss sich auf die Zunge um ihn nicht noch mehr mit seiner Antwort in Rage zu bringen. Geduldig versuchte er es erneut, doch der andere schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Yami seufzte. „Dann..." Doch er kam nicht dazu, zu sprechen. Ein lauter Schuss ertönte und schnell duckte Yami sich weg, doch zu spät. Die Kugel streifte sein Bein, machte es ihm schwer, sich zu bewegen! Auf den Boden gekauert, nahm er verschwommen wahr, wie der Firmenchef über ihm stand. In Gedanken rechnete Yami. Ein Schuss auf Noah, einer Bakura, einer auf ihn selbst und einer daneben Seto hatte noch 1 Schuss! Dicht neben ihm ging Seto in die Hocke. „Mach dir keine Sorgen...ich mache es kurz!" Wieder richtete er die Waffe auf ihn, zielte auf sein Herz. „Ich habe an alles gedacht." Yami warf einen Blick auf die Handschuhe des anderen, der nickte zustimmend. „Wenn du auch noch in der Hölle bist, vertausche ich einfach die Pistole Bakuras mit meiner, denn dank der Handschuhe hinterlasse ich keine Fingerabdrücke! Dann erscheine ich blass bei der Polizei erzähle ihnen, was ich gefunden habe, nachdem ich nachts außer Haus war und setzte mich dann, um diesem Schock zu verarbeiten, im Ausland zur Ruhe!" Wütend sah Yami auf. „War das alles für die illegalen Geschäfte wirklich nötig?" Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, drückte Seto ab. Im gleichen Moment riss Yami mit der noch verbliebenen Kraft den Arm des anderen zur Seite. Fluchend sah der Firmenchef auf die Trümmer seines Fensters, durch das die letzte Kugel gegangen war. Mit letztem Bewusstsein lächelte Yami. Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern. „Du hast mich unterschätzt...Wie immer!" Dann konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten.

„Wir haben einen neuen in unserer Klasse! Seto, bitte komme nach vorn und stelle dich den anderen vor!" Innerlich unruhig trat der Kleine Junge nach vor, den Blick seiner saphirblauen Augen wichen die anderen aus, tuschelten nur uns steckte die Köpfe zusammen! Wer er wohl sei, woher er komme und wie er so ist! Denn...wann kommt schon einmal mitten im Schuljahr jemand Neues! Der Junge nickte leicht! „Ich heiße Seto Kaiba!" Auf ein Nicken ihrer Lehrerin begrüßten ihn alle einstimmig, dann teilte sie ihm den Platz zu. Leicht verwundert betrachtete er den jungen mit den pechschwarzen Haaren, der neben ihn saß. Er hörte beim lesen kaum zu und hatte heimlich hinter seinem Lehrbuch ein anderes aufgeschlagen! Als jener seinen Blick bemerkte, drehte er sich zu ihm, grinste den leicht! „Hi! Ich bin Yugi Muto!" Beide lächelten, verstanden sich sofort auf den ersten Blick!

„Yugi! Würdest du die Freundlichkeit haben und endlich den Text vorlesen! Ich habe dich schon 3-mal ermahnt!" Unter der strengen stimme der Frau zuckten beide leicht zusammen! Entgeistert stand Yugi auf... „ähm...also..."

Langsam schritt seine Lehrerin zu ihm, nahm das andere Heft und schüttelte nur den Kopf! „Was soll aus dir mal noch werden?" – „Ein Detektiv!", lachte der Kleine, „genau wie in meinen Geschichten!"

„Es ist schön, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen! Sie waren vorher doch immer allein!" Zufrieden betrachtete die Frau durch das Fenster im Hof die spielenden Kinder. Der Direktor nickte: „Das stimmt ja schon, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen! Sie sind ja öfter bei mir, als im Unterricht!"

Einstimmig lachten beide. „Die hängen zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. wenn einer Nachsitzen muss, stellt der andere auch gleich was an um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten! – Man kann wirklich nur hoffen, dass ihre Freundschaft hält!"

„WACH AUF!" Missmutig brummelte Yami. „Bin tot...habe noch die Ewigkeit vor mir...also keine Hektik!" Gähnend versuchte er sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen, doch der stechende Schmerz in seinem Bein hinderte ihn daran. Erstaunt blinzelte er. So etwas dürfte er im Himmel doch gar nicht mehr spüren! Langsam machte er ein Auge, nur ein wenig, auf. Wen er da vor sich sah, hätte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerade für einen typischen Engel gehalten! Noch schläfrig tastete er nach einem Paar weißer Flügel auf dem Rücken. Zum Dank für diese Mühe, bekam er eine Ohrfeige. Verdattert hielt er sich die Backe, sah seinen Engel einmal richtig an. Dieser grinste: „Lass das! Wenn du wen anfassen willst, nimm dazu wenigstens eine Frau!"

Langsam schloss er die Augen wieder. Diese Stimme, diese Kommentare, würde er allmählich unter Hunderten wieder erkennen. „Was ist Duke? Du bist doch gar nicht tot...!" Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn lächelnd an. „Du doch auch nicht! – DANK MIR!" Selbstgefällig grinste er. Yami nuschelte immer noch etwas von einem Engel, schlief aber dann wieder ein. Kopfschüttelnd musterte Duke ihn. Der Arzt hatte ihm vielleicht doch eine Überdosis des Schlafmittels gegeben...wurde immerhin zum Teil auch aus Mohn gemacht!

„...als ich aufwachte, warst du weg! Natürlich habe ich sofort die Polizei gerufen, als ich den Zettel sah und dann sind die mit mir in einem irren Tempo dorthin kutschiert, nur um dich zu retten! Und als wir ankamen, war da grade dieser Schuss und die Scheibe vom Büro zerbrach. und alles andere...war dann leicht...!" Während Dukes Erzählung fuchtelte er die ganze zeit über mit den Händen in der Luft herum und Yami musste aufpassen nicht noch nachträglich einen Schlag abzubekommen. Leicht seufzte er. „Hast du ja toll gemacht..." Duke grinste wieder. „Finde ich auch..." Dann sah er ihn ernst an. „Was sagst du nun zu meinem Vorschlag?" Leicht genervt brummelte der Detektiv. „Zuerst kläre ich dass alles mal noch bis zu ende auf – dann entscheiden wir weiter!" Widerwillig nickte Duke. „Aber du denkst drüber nach!" Hilflos seufzte Yami. /Du lässt mir da ja auch keine Wahl.../

Neugierig sah die junge Frau von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. „Brauchen sie Hilfe?" Ein leise geknurrtes NEIN antwortet. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Terminplaner zu. „Dürfen sie denn Herrn Kaiba jetzt sprechen?" Leicht grinste Yami. „JA! – zum ersten Mal DARF ich es..." Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren, humpelte er weiter bis zur Tür. Davor stoppte er. „DUKE!" Maulend kam der andere zu ihm. „Sie wollte mir grade ihre Telefonnummer geben!" Vorwurfsvoll sah er seinen Freund an. Dieser stöhnte. „Das will ich gar nicht wissen! Aber mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn ich diese Tür nicht aufkriege!"

Lachend half Duke ihm, doch Yami murrte nur: „Glaub mir eins: Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diese Krücken wieder loszuwerden!"

Mit Mühe hievte er sich über die Treppenstufe zum Büro des Chefs der Kaiba Corp.

Duke tapste nur gelangweilt hinterher. „Selber Schuld! Was lässt du dich auch anschießen!"

„Ach! Meinst du etwa, das war Absicht? – Sicher doch: Ich halte ihm das Bein hin, damit er

nur ja trifft! – DAS WAR AUSWEICHEN!"

Duke lächelte: „Hat aber nicht viel gebracht!"

Zur Antwort schnaubte der andere nur: „Darüber lässt sich streiten! – Ist besser als TOT!"

Zufrieden grinsend nahm Duke ihm die Krücke ab und half ihm in den Sessel. Bisher waren sie allein und mussten noch warten, da ihr Gastgeber noch zu tun hatte. Dann fiel Duke in den anderen Sessel, streckte sich, gähnte und betrachtete Yami.

Dieser sah sich derweil im Zimmer um. Viel hatte sich verändert! Statt der vorher nur kühlen Beleuchtung, waren einige bunte Lampen getreten. An jeder freien Wand hingen Fotos und überall standen Topfpflanzen. Wobei die meisten Lilien waren. Unwirkürlich musste er lächeln.

Hinter ihnen ertönte das Öffnen der Tür und Teas braune Haare waren zu sehen. Dann hörten sie die Stimme: „Danke! Den Rest schaffe ich allein..."

Grinsend beobachtete Yami, wie Noah versuchte sich mit dem Gipsarm durch die Tür zu zwängen. Da hatte er ja wenigstens noch seine Arme fei, wenn er auf die Krücken verzichtete. Lachend schlug Duke ich aufs Knie. „Ihr 2 seht aus, wie die letzten einer großen Schlacht!" Der Detektiv biss sich auf die Lippen, unterdrückte seinen Schmerzensschrei. Doch konnte er nicht verhindern, das Tränen in seine Augen traten. Warum gerade sein verletztes Bein?

Duke hatte nichts davon gemerkt und war bereits drauf und dran Noah zu Begrüßen, als ihm die Verletzung des anderen einfiel und er auf den Handschlag verzichtete und sich nur wieder freudestrahlend hinsetzte. Noah seufzte froh über diesen Entschluss und Yami konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Ihm musste es wohl genauso mit dem Arm gehen, wie er mit seinem Bein die üblichen Probleme hat...

Neugierig huschten die blauen Saphire durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich an Yami hängen blieben. Auch Duke hatte sich wieder seinem Freund zugewandt. Dieser genoss die Aufregung um ihn sichtlich und schien ihre Blicke absichtlich zu ignorieren. Schließlich platzte es aus allen 3 Zuhörern, da auch Tea geblieben war, heraus. „Jetzt sag schon!" Die Augen geschlossen, nippte der Detektiv an einem Schnaps. „Was denn?" Ärgerlich fielen alle drei zeitgleich über ihn her. **„NA WAS IST WIRKLICH PASSIERT?"** Grinsend blickte Yami ihn die Runde. „Glaubt ihr denn, ihr haltet diese Spannung aus?"

Noah zog theatralisch einen Schmollmund. „**Ich** bin jetzt Firmenchef! Dann sag's wenigstens mir!" Möglichst vorsichtig richtete Yami sich auf und beugte sich zum Ohr des anderen, doch Tea hielt ihn am Genick fest. „Moment mal! Die Führung hat immer noch volljähriges Personal. Und ich, als persönliche Assistentin habe da ja wohl Mitspracherecht!"

Leise kicherte Yami. „Na gut...genug auf die Folter gespannt...ich erzähle euch ja schon die ganze Story...!"

„Wie glaub ich schon mal gesagt, passte mir die Geschichte in der Kneipe nicht! Da hatte ich eigentlich schon meinen ersten Verdacht, denn woher hätte er von mir wissen können? Nur Seto und Noah wussten davon, dass ich Duke gesucht hatte und durch der war das einzige Bindeglied zum Killer! Als ich zusammengeschlagen nach hause ging, hatte ich Zeit zum nachdenken. Die Verbindung war klar, aber nicht welcher Art. Denn wenn man zum Beispiel, die damals nahe liegende Lösung annahm und Seto von Bakura erpresst worden ist, hätte dieser ihn doch nicht noch extra gewarnt! Deshalb überlegte ich, in welcher Beziehung die beiden wohl zueinander standen und ihre scheinbar einzige Verbindung war Dukes Laden. Als du mir deine Geschichte erzählt hast, klickte es! Du fandest irgendetwas bei deinem kleinen Geschäft komisch und Mokuba hatte irgendetwas entdeckt...der Rest war zusammengereimt und gepokert! – auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weis um was es ging...Drogen oder Antiquitäten...oder irgendetwas anderes Wertvolles...wobei ich mir bei Mittelchen recht sicher bin...wegen dem Arsen... " Ein wenig erschöpft fiel Yami zurück und schloss die Augen wieder. Alle schwiegen, sahen zu Boden.

Zaghaft begann Noah: „Seto hatte mir nichts erzählt...ich hatte nie rausgekriegt, wieso er Moki das angetan hatte...erst in der Nacht, erfuhr ich die Wahrheit..." Leise seufzte er...

„Ich konnte nachts nicht schlafen...Mokuba sah ziemlich nervös aus und ich fürchtete, dass irgendwas wahr...ich nahm mir deshalb vor, ihn am nächsten Tag darauf anzusprechen...ich wünschte ich wäre an seinem Zimmer vorbei gegangen und hätte es gleich getan, statt durch den teil mit den Gästezimmern zu schlendern...Dabei hörte ich Duke..." Leicht rot geworden sah er verlegen zur Seite...

Jener lachte herzlich auf. „Glaub mir: Ich hatte anderes zu tun, als dich zu bemerken..."

Noah nickte... „Pegasus war einer der Gäste...am nächsten Morgen, als es bekannt wurde, wollte mich Seto mit ihm mitschicken. Ich war beleidigt, weil es ja ein eindeutiger versuch war mich loszuwerden und schmollte leicht und hatte so dementsprechend nicht die geringste Lust, da ich fürchtete, dass er mich mit nach Amerika, aber nie mehr zurücknimmt! Bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit verschwand ich..."

Für eine weile brach er ab, dachte nach...

„Bakura wollte auch Seto töten...er fand mich an Mokis Grab und machte mir den Vorschlag ich solle erst mal mit seiner Hilfe untertauchen und erst später weder erscheinen...dann sollte ich ihm die Tür zu Kaibas Villa öffnen!"

Leicht schluchzte er auf...

„Es ist alles meine Schuld..."

Traurig lächelte der Detektiv. „Ich fürchte, hier ging es um mehr, als den mord an Seto...er wollte bestimmt auch gleich alle Papiere vernichten und das Haus anzünden..." Gespannt richtete sich Duke auf, doch Yami schlief langsam wieder ein. Beim Versuch ihn zu wecken, hielt Duke inne. „**Welche Papiere?** ... Du weißt es. – Und redest mit Absicht nicht!" Leicht nickte Yami.

„Die letzte Chance meines alten Freundes...er kann die Wahrheit selbst erzählen...ich...gebe ihm noch diese Chance..."

/Ich hoffe nur, er macht keine Dummheit/

Setos POV

Anschrift: Absender:

Yami MutoSeto Kaiba

Bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden? Ich hoffe doch, schließlich hast du mein Leben ruiniert. Da kann man sich doch nur noch wünschen, dass wenigstens du glücklich bist, du !

Ich sitze hier schon seit Monaten in dieser Zelle und hatte Zeit. Zeit, die ich verwendet habe um nachzudenken. Inzwischen glaube ich erkannt zu haben, wann alles aus dem Ruder lief. Wann mein Plan begann schief zu laufen...

Du hast mich gefragt, ob das wirklich nötig war. Entscheide doch selbst! - Ich bin es leid geworden.

Vor einigen Jahren lernte ich Bakura kennen. Mir war schon damals klar geworden, wie viel Einfluss er besaß und **wie** lohnend es für mich werden konnte! Natürlich ist es jetzt sinnlos dir die genauen Zahlen zu nennen, da du sie doch längst in meinem Rechner gesucht hast! – Da kenne ich dich gut genug!

Selbst in meinen Träumen hätte ich nicht einmal die Hälfte er wartet. Dabei war die Idee einfach und genial zugleich!

Er hatte gute Verbindungen zum Schmuggel in anderen Ländern! Doch in letzter Zeit war es immer gefährlicher geworden und die Polizei kam zu unserem Ärger hinter einige der mit Abstand bestens Tricks...DANK DIR! Ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau! Damals warst du noch kaum bekannt, aber fest entschlossen dir einen Namen zu machen...ich hatte zu der zeit angefangen mit Bakura zu arbeiten...Noah nannte es „die Seele verkaufen" als letztens auf ihn Schoß...wir exportierten heimlich Waffen und importierten dafür Dinge wie Drogen, aber auch Falschgeld...wir waren damals eben nicht wählerisch gewesen. Hauptsache es brachte viel ein...als die jedoch deinen ersten Dealer geschnappt hast und eine Razzia im Hafen veranstaltest hast, hast du gleichzeitig auch mein erstes großes Geschäft zunichte gemacht...

Ich war sauer auf dich...du hast es gemerkt und bist mir aus dem weg gegangen, doch ich glaube du hast gewusste, dass ich darin verwickelt war, nicht wahr?

So arbeiteten wir einen neuen Plan aus! Einen, den es in der Geschichte noch nicht in dem Ausmaß gab, wie wir es ausbauten...

Man nehme einen kleinen Laden, wie z.B. Dukes und eröffne ihn. Um das „Personal" kümmert man sich selbst und den eigentlichen, unwissenden, Besitzer beschäftigt man irgendwie. Und schon läuft es. Denn wer sagt dir schon, was dort wirklich gelagert wird? – So war es ein Kinderspiel an Arsen zu kommen!

Es sei denn, du hast einen neugierigen kleinen Bruder, der unbedingt ein Spiel kaufen will! – Und sobald er weg ist, kommt jemand, der herumschnüffelt, so wie du und Noah!

Natürlich wollte sich Bakura nun der selbst der Sache annehmen und erregte nur noch mehr deine Aufmerksamkeit! – Dieser Idiot!

Gleich werde ich abgeführt werden, zur Verhandlung gebracht. Mein Anwalt macht mir keine großen Hoffnungen, aber das ist mir gleich, dann ich nur noch ein Ziel:

Ich hoffe wir werden uns wieder sehen. Denn nur deswegen lebe ich jetzt noch. Um unsere Rechnung zu begleichen...auch wenn es Jahrzehnte dauern sollte! Also passe auf dich auf, denn kein anderer soll dich vor mir bekommen und keiner könnte es danach!

gez. Seto

PS: Erwarte nicht, dass ich je wieder den Nachnamen Kaiba wähle...er ist falsch...

Mokuba...hatte wohl doch Recht, wenn er sich bei dir sicher fühlte...aber das war damals! Als wir beide noch Freunde waren...außer ihm hatte ich niemanden! Darum war ich einfach froh, dass du da warst...ich hatte endlich jemandem, dem ich alles sagen konnte, dem ich vertrauen konnte und mit dem ich Lachen konnte. Ich wollte dich nie verlieren, suchte immer deine Nähe, dein Licht...

Ich hatte Angst du würdest eines Tages aus dieser Welt verschwinden, wie meine leiblichen Eltern einst und mich dann einfach wieder allein und traurig zurücklassen! Vielleicht hatte ich aus deshalb immer noch ein Foto von dir auf dem Schreibtisch...und vielleicht hätte ich nach deinem Tod auch um dich getrauert...

Kann man derart hassen, was man doch eigentlich nur beschützen will?

Kann man das verletzen, was einem am wichtigsten ist?

Die Kugel hat dich nicht getötet...

Ich würde denken das war Schicksal und bestimmt wäre es anders gekommen, wenn ich Bakura niemals getroffen hätte und jener mich unter seine Fittiche nahm! Doch ich konnte und wollte einfach nicht allein diese Firma leiten und er zeigte mir, wie ich mich in der Geschäftswelt zu Recht finden würde...

Wahrscheinlich traute er mir wohl auch deshalb nie zu, dass ich ihn erschießen würde! Aber ich wollte nun einmal nicht teilen...vielleicht hätte ich mir am Ende nach dir auch selbst die Kugel gegeben...

Das alles werden wir wohl nie rausfinden...

**Leb wohl!**

Epilog

Flashback

„Moki?"

Erstaunt sprang der Jüngere auf und lief zur Tür. Dann fiel er seinem Bruder in den Arm. „Du hast mich schon ewig nicht mehr so genannt!", lachte er. Leise seufzte der andere. Nein...das Lächeln seines Bruders...wie das eines Engels...unschuldig und rein!

Vor der Tür knarrten die Dielen, der der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte es. Nachdenklich sah er seinen Bruder an, als wäre ihm etwas Wichtiges eingefallen und er würde jenen nun zum ersten Mal wirklich erkennen...

„Wie viel bedeuten wir dir? Noah und ich? ... Ich meine...", nervös stockte er, bevor er tief Luft holend wieder ansetzte. „Ich meine, dass jetzt doch alles so bleibt wie es ist, oder? Du könntest doch nie und nimmer..." Kläglich wurde er immer leiser, begann dann ganz leise zu schluchzen...

Hilflos klammerte er sich an seinen Bruder. „Du könntest doch niemals jemandem etwas tun, oder?" Nervös betrachtete Seto ihn, die Augen von einigen Strähnen seiner braunen Haare verdeckt und biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann, ganz zärtlich fuhr er seinem Bruder durch die schwarzen Haare, sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Was ist denn?"

Jener schien nun allen Mut zusammenzunehmen. „Dieser Typ mit dem du da Geschäfte machst, dieser Weißhaarige! ... Ich...ich habe ihn heute gesehen ... wie er in dem Spieleladen war! ... Er hat so einen unheimlichen ... Kerl dabei gehabt, der war ganz blass und ... und...und sah kränklich aus. Und die beiden haben gestritten! Der andere beschwerte sich, das ...dass..."

Entsetzt blickte er auf, sah seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an, in denen immer noch Tränen schimmerten.

„Er hat sich beschwert, dass...das die preise für den Stoff steigen... und ... und...und dann hat Ba-Bakura ein Messer hervorgeholt und dann ...dann...hat er den Kerl da..."

Seine Stimme versagte und panisch, den Schrecken wieder auflebend klammerte sich Mokuba an seinen Bruder. „Zeig ihn bei der Polizei an, wirf ihn raus oder so...aber..."

Wie von selbst fuhr Setos Hand wieder über den Kopf seines Bruders... „Pssst...ganz ruhig, ich-„ Erschrocken sah er den eintretenden an. Jener machte ein finsteres Gesicht, betrachtete die kleine Gestalt missmutig. „Er hat zu viel gesehen!" Seto schluckte. Bakuras Worte klangen wie ein Todesurteil...es war Mokubas Urteil...

Panisch sah jener auf. „Du?" Angst spiegelte sich in den großen blauen Augen nur zu deutlich wider, doch rührte sich Seto nicht...wie versteinert saß er da, bemerkte nur am Rande wie Mokuba sich an ihn klammerte. Kalt grinste der andere.

„Willst du, dass er uns verrät?"

Nach ehe sich Seto auch nur rühren konnte, hatte der Killer den kleiner zu sich gezogen ihm ein Tuch vor den Mund gelegt. Langsam erschlaffte der kleine Körper.

Seto betrachtete es aschfahl, schüttelte nur den Kopf...

Das konnte nur ein Alptraum sein...

Es spielte sich vor ihm ab, wie ein Film...er war Zuschauer unfähig sich zu rühren oder einzugreifen...

Langsam beugte er sich zu seinem Bruder herab, nahm dessen Körper in den Arm. Tränen rannen über das Gesicht des Geschäftsmannes. „Nein..." Ungerührt betrachtete Bakura die Szene. „Er ist TOD! Hör auf zu flennen, es musste sein..."

Verzweifelt sah Seto auf, direkt in dessen Augen...in diesem Moment nahm er sich vor, den anderen zu töten...wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war, würde der andere dafür bezahlen...

Noch lange zeit hielt er den leblosen Körper im Arm, aus dem nach und nach immer mehr die Wärme wich, nach dem das Leben bereits gegangen war...

Flashback Ende

Krachend fiel Duke auf das neue Sofa. Missbilligend zog der Verkäufer die Stirn in Krause, schüttelte den kopf über diesem Benehmen. Yami warf seufzend einen Blick auf den Preis. „Bakura ist tot! Ich kriege keinen Schadensersatz! Also runter und zu den Billigwaren gepilgert!" Lächelnd schüttelte Duke den Kopf. „Nicht wenn du mein Angebot annimmst!" – „Na gut! Du hast gewonnen! Du ziehst zu mir, nachdem du die Wohnung verloren hast und wir teilen uns den Preis! Zufrieden?" Glücklich nickte Duke. „Das wird super! Wir werden ein klasse Team! Wie Sherlock und Watson, wie Dick und Doof, wie ..."

Schon lange nicht mehr zuhörend humpelte Yami weiter. Plötzlich stoppte er und drehte sich um. „Sag mal: Kannst du Kochen, oder putzen oder so?"

Etwas verdattert starrte Duke ihn an. „Nö...ich hatte gehofft, du kannst da irgendwie was..."

Leicht grinste Yami. „Und wie sieht es mit Nachbarn aus?"

Genervt, was nur auf schlechte Erfahrung schließen lies, winkte der andere ab. „Hör mir nur damit auf! Mein letzter war früher Sekretär gewesen und unausstehlich!"

Lachen kam der Detektiv wieder näher und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Klasse! Dann schon mal: Willkommen im Haus!"

**ENDE **


End file.
